Flagellum Dei
by Kurome95
Summary: UA. Ron est un lycéen moyen, passionné de littérature et mal dans sa peau à cause de son homosexualité qu'il garde secrète. Étouffé par la religion et sa famille conservatrice, il va tomber sous le charme de Severus, son nouveau professeur et son seul pilier dans l'acceptation de sa sexualité.


**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour/Bonsoir les habitué(e)s ou les nouveaux/nouvelles ! Me revoici avec un OS (très long je vous l'accorde) que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a presque un an et qui est prêt depuis plusieurs mois, mais je craignais de le publier. Je le fais finalement car je sais que je ne suis pas très productive en ce moment à cause de mes études. Malgré les thèmes abordés et le pairing particulièrement original j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.

 **Note 2** : Je remercie énormément **Westyversionfrench** qui a corrigé ce texte et qui a fait de nombreux retours à la fois drôles et sérieux, c'est fou de rencontrer ce genre de personne ! :)

 **Note 3** : **_IMPORTANT_** \- Cet OS n'est pas une promotion religieuse ou antireligieuse. Je respecte les religions et la Bible est au centre de mes études depuis des années. Je ne prétends pas promouvoir l'athéisme.

\- L'action se passe en Angleterre durant les années 1997 et 1998, la violence familiale et l'homophobie se veulent réalistes. Pour rappel, en 2017 aux Etats-Unis, un père a tué son adolescent gay car il préférait le voir mort.

\- Je ne cautionne en aucun cas les relations professeur/élève.

 **Note 4** _pour les lecteurs/lectrices qui me suiven_ t : Je n'ai pas abandonné _Ronald, Weasley n°6_ ! D'ailleurs, malgré mon absence je mets régulièrement à jour mon profile sur l'avancement de mes écrits. Sinon, si jamais ça vous intéresse, j'ai écrit un OS sur le fandom de _The Maze Runner_ qui va se transformer en recueil afin de parler de la dépression et de l'anxiété.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent toujours à JK Rowling !

 **Titre** : _Flagellum Dei_ (Le fléau de Dieu)

 **Pairing** : Severus/Ron

 **Thèmes** : Romance, religion, homophobie

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Flagellum Dei**

 _Cigarette au bec malgré le froid automnal, ce n'était pas moins d'une centaine de lycéens qui se serraient devant l'établissement pour profiter de la pause du matin, avant la reprise._ Parmi cette masse se trouvaient deux adolescents qui se partageaient une cigarette pour deux sous les remontrances d'une jeune fille saucissonnée dans son manteau et son écharpe.

« Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre que vous vous bousillez les poumons ?

\- C'est bon Hermy, trois taffes par jours n'a jamais tué personne. » Grogna Ron avant de tirer sur le mégot.

« Tu pourrais t'acheter un paquet, non ?

\- Peux pas. Ma mère me botterait le cul et je serai bon pour trois _Pater_ et cinq _Ave_.

\- T'exagères… » Reprit Harry.

« Va dire ça au petit Jésus qui trône dans le salon. »

Le roux tendit le mégot presque entièrement consommé à son meilleur ami et sortit de sa poche un chewing-gum qu'il entreprit de mâcher consciencieusement afin d'effacer la moindre odeur. Il exagérait à peine sachant que sa mère serait capable de le sermonner jusqu'à la prière. Parfois, l'adolescent rêvait d'être issu d'une famille athée et non atrocement chrétienne afin de se défaire de toute la panoplie du parfait croyant : crucifies aux murs, prières quotidiennes, messes chaque dimanche. Ce n'était pas ce qui _transcendait_ le plus l'adolescent. Pourtant, la famille Weasley était connue pour être un exemple de bonne famille. Ronald riait jaune.

« Bon, j'en ai marre de me geler les mains, je rentre. » Annonça Hermione qui disparut dans la foule, son livre sous le bras.

« _Amen,_ la moraliste se fait la malle.

\- T'es pas possible Ron… T'as fait ta dissert de philo ?

\- Nope. On a le temps avec les trous qu'on a, ce ne pas comme s'ils allaient nous trouver un nouveau prof de littérature.

\- Hm… Bon ça va sonner. »

Harry se passa avec nonchalance une main dans sa tignasse brune, puis se décolla du mur, vite suivi par son ami, se préparant tous deux au cours soporifique d'histoire qui allait suivre. C'était à se demander comment ils allaient réussir les examens entre les professeurs incompétents et ceux qui étaient absents, au grand dam d'Hermione. Malgré ces embûches, cette dernière allait très certainement avoir les félicitations du jury, tandis qu'Harry réussirait grâce à ses cours particuliers. Concernant Ronald, la tâche s'avérait plus délicate puisque le garçon n'était pas particulièrement doué bien qu'il réservait de bonnes surprises lorsqu'il était sous pression.

Alors que les deux élèves de Terminale marchaient dans les couloirs, le roux pointa du doigt un homme qui sortait de la salle des professeurs.

« Tu l'as déjà vu ? » Chuchota-t-il.

« Du tout, un nouveau prof ?

\- Tu crois ? Il a l'air…

\- Effrayant. » Termina Harry.

Ce n'était pas le terme qui venait en premier à l'esprit du Weasley. Il avait plutôt songé à : charismatique, puis il l'admettait, à intimidant. Une chose était certaine, jamais l'homme n'était venu dans l'établissement. Il s'agissait d'un homme approchant de la quarantaine, à l'allure austère avec son pantalon et son col roulé noirs et dont le teint semblait livide par contraste. Mais surtout : cet homme avait indéniablement une gueule atypique.

Son ami sembla oublier bien vite cette apparition alors que lui y songeait encore, ne prêtant aucune attention à la voix monocorde du vieil historien. Les deux heures passèrent avec une lenteur affligeante qui rendit le roux somnolant malgré les coups de pied d'Hermione pour le maintenir éveillé.

« Le cours est terminé. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les élèves fassent grincer leur chaise sur le parquet.

« Attendez. Monsieur le Directeur m'a demandé de vous informer que vous aurez bien cours de littérature cet après-midi. »

Les protestations s'élevèrent à travers la pièce, seule Hermione s'exclama d'un « Enfin ! ». A côté, Ron se dit qu'il allait devoir sérieusement commencer sa dissertation de philosophie.

X

Bien que les élèves soient peu ravis de reprendre leurs cours de lettres après trois semaines de congé maternité de leur ancien professeur, une certaine excitation régnait. Hermione ne cessait de se demander si elle avait pris assez d'avance sur le programme tandis que le brun se moquait bien de cette matière. Ils étaient certes dans une classe littéraire, l'adolescent n'excellait qu'en langues et philosophie mais il était hermétique à la beauté des mots et aux enjeux littéraires.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le silence tomba instantanément, l'assemblée était prête à découvrir le nouvel enseignant et Ron ouvrit la bouche en reconnaissant l'homme aperçu plus tôt. A côté, son meilleur ami marmonna que l'année allait être longue.

L'homme en question monta sur l'estrade et parcourut du regard l'ensemble des élèves sans la moindre expression sur son visage.

« Bonjour, je suis le professeur Snape. Je vous enseignerai la littérature Anglaise et j'essaierai de vous inculquer un semblant de culture pour que vous ayez votre diplôme. J'attends de vous un sérieux et un travail constant. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous amuser et me faire perdre mon temps. »

Cette entrée en matière eut le mérite d'être claire et d'imposer un silence absolu. Ron se pinça les lèvres en se disant que l'homme avait un caractère aussi cassant que sa tenue était sombre. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa voix avait un timbre parfait pour lire du Baudelaire : profonde, froide, rauque.

« Maintenant sortez une feuille » reprit l'enseignant, « Marquez votre nom, prénom, le parcours que vous envisagez après le lycée, vos points faibles, vos préférences littéraires et votre dernière lecture. Pas de mensonge, il n'y a rien de plus affligeant qu'un ignorant qui veut se rendre intelligent. »

Certains déglutirent face à la froideur de l'homme. Ron, lui déchanta rapidement, voyant en Snape un de ces professeurs archaïques et terriblement classiques. Il joua quelques secondes avec son stylo, ne sachant pas quoi indiquer dans les études envisagées. Il voulait faire des études de lettres par passion mais il doutait de ses capacités. Il savait pourtant qu'il avait une très bonne culture littéraire, mais il restait terriblement brouillon lorsqu'il s'agissait de traduire ses idées à l'écrit. C'était bien souvent maladroit et décousu, si bien que ses connaissances passaient inaperçues dans ses copies. Il indiqua finalement son vœu, puis, lista ses auteurs et mouvements préférés avant d'y inscrire sa dernière œuvre lue.

Le professeur Snape ramassa les fiches et vint s'installer sur le bureau. Il fit l'appel afin d'associer les noms aux visages et ne se priva pas de lancer des moqueries en lisant les informations, laissant un garçon réservé, nommé Neville, blanc comme un linge.

« Mr Potter… »

L'homme leva les yeux et dévisagea l'adolescent avec condescendance.

« _Alice au pays des merveilles_ ? Parfait choix pour un enfant de sept ans, c'est regrettable que vous en ayez dix de plus. »

Ron vit son ami se tendre, ce n'était certainement pas ça qui allait lui faire aimer la littérature cette année.

« Miss Granger… Voici des goûts pointus et intéressants. » Débuta-t-il alors que la jeune fille relevait le menton avec fierté, « Vous croyez-vous exemptée de défauts ? Je ne vois pas de point faible sur votre fiche.

\- J'ai d'excellentes notes monsieur. » Plaida-t-elle.

« Et j'en ai rien à foutre. »

Il y eut quelques hoquets de surprise dans toute la salle, laissant les élèves interloqués. Hermione fit une imitation de poisson asphyxié tandis que Ron était coi. Personne ne s'était attendu à entendre un tel contraste de langage.

« Mr Weasley… »

L'interpelé déglutit difficilement. Encore plus lorsqu'il vit le regard de l'homme qui alternait sur sa personne et sur sa fiche.

« Voyez-vous ça… Une dernière lecture pour le moins audacieuse et risquée. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

\- Et bien, c'était une belle histoire d'amour et… l'auteur a voulu sublimer les sentiments des héros face à… Comment dire ? Des couples plus traditionnels ? » Balbutia l'élève qui devint rapidement rouge de honte à l'idée d'être incapable de traduire sa pensée clairement.

L'enseignant le scruta d'une telle manière que le roux était certain de s'être ridiculisé, il regrettait d'avoir écrit la vérité sur sa dernière lecture. Il allait se faire lyncher. Pourtant Snape ne dit pas un mot et prit une nouvelle fiche. Il appela Brown.

L'adolescent soupira de soulagement et se détendit aussitôt. Il fut enclin à écouter l'enseignant qui dispensa son premier cours sur les sœurs Austen. Il découvrit rapidement que leur professeur était une pointure, et malgré son apparence, il n'hésitait pas à révéler quelques anecdotes surprenantes afin de susciter l'intérêt. Il avait l'air d'intriguer, encore plus lorsqu'il indiqua les devoirs qu'il leur donnerait dans l'année.

« Vous aurez régulièrement des dissertations, mais ce ne seront pas vos seules notes. Au-delà du côté académique, je vous demanderai de temps en temps d'écrire un texte libre. Je vous donne une totale indépendance sur le sujet, la longueur ou votre style d'écriture. Vous pouvez parler d'un livre, d'un événement d'actualité ou personnel. Qu'importe. Je jugerai votre travail sur la langue. Je veux ce premier exercice pour vendredi. »

Ce devoir pour le moins original suscita plusieurs chuchotements enthousiastes. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un simple exercice de style mais cela suffit pour motiver une bonne partie des élèves, dont Ron qui voyait là le moyen de se défaire de ses problèmes rédactionnels.

Les avis étaient donc partagés à la fin du cours. La majorité était refroidie tandis que les autres étaient intrigués par cet homme atypique qui contrastait cruellement avec l'image de l'enseignant soporifique sans une once d'autorité. Même Hermione semblait pardonner la pique qu'elle avait reçue. « Tant qu'il nous enseigne correctement » avait-elle dit.

« Dis Ron, c'était quoi ton livre ? » Demanda Harry sur le chemin du retour.

« _Teleny_ … Un roman anonyme qu'on attribue à Oscar Wilde.

\- A mon avis Wilde n'a pas écrit ce torchon. » Objecta l'adolescente, qui sans surprise, donnait l'impression d'avoir déjà tout lu.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Ne perds pas ton temps à le lire, Harry. C'est juste un roman pornographique homosexuel, sans histoire, sans rien. Du porno. Wilde était un grand écrivain, je le vois mal écrire ça.

\- Mais il était gay, ce ne serait pas étonnant, et puis c'est avant tout une histoire tragique ! » S'exclama Ron dans une vaine défense.

« Ouais, mais le gars a fini en prison pour pédophilie ! Bel exemple l'écrivain ! » Rigola le brun.

« Quelle idée tu as eu de marquer ça sur ta fiche ?

\- Pas réfléchi. » Répondit-il laconiquement.

Leur discussion reprit cette fois sur le dernier épisode d' X-files diffusé la veille et que le trio suivait assidûment. Cependant Ron s'était renfrogné aux remarques homophobes de ses amis. Déjà parce qu'il avait véritablement adoré _Teleny_ et dont la fin l'avait chamboulé avec cette scène finale où le héros enlaçait son amant au bord de la mort. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû le marquer en effet… Il savait pourtant qu'il devait se montrer discret sur ce sujet, et surtout, ne jamais révéler sa propre sexualité. Il était certain que ses amis lui tourneraient le dos à cause des préjugés dont personne n'était à l'abri. Mais il savait que le pire serait que sa famille découvre la vérité, aussi pieuse qu'elle l'était, il serait expulsé de la maison.

Le soir, Ron se retrouva à table en compagnie de ses parents et de sa sœur, ses nombreux autres frères ayant déjà quitté la maison. Ce fut Ginny qui fit la bénédiction et il murmura ce "Amen" qui avait perdu son ton sacré au fils des années. Les enfants Weasley racontèrent leur journée puis la discussion dévia sur un évènement tragique qui s'était déroulé quelques semaines plus tôt.

« J'ai appris par Miss Skeeter que la petite Luna s'est fait avorter. » Commença la matriarche d'un ton amer, « J'espère qu'elle retrouvera la raison rapidement, bientôt on ne pourra plus rien faire pour elle tant elle est délurée. Sous mon toit, je n'aurais jamais toléré un tel comportement. »

Ron eut une grimace alors que son cœur s'accélérait aux mots cruels de sa mère.

« Elle n'a que seize ans maman. Elle n'a rien demandé, c'était un… viol. » Dit-il en butant sur le dernier mot qui était tabou.

Il ne connaissait pas très bien Luna, elle était scolarisée à la maison à cause d'une phobie sociale suite au décès de sa mère, malgré son trouble, Ron avait trouvé la jeune fille adorable bien que bizarre. Il ne lui parlait qu'à l'église, à vrai dire il préférait écouter la blonde parler des anges qu'elle voyait au lieu du curé. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle ne venait plus à la messe, depuis le viol. L'adolescent s'était senti triste et dégoûté, encore plus lorsqu'il s'était dit que Luna sortirait sans doute jamais de sa phobie suite au drame.

« Ronald… Faut-il sacrifier la chair de ta chair pour une faute dont tu es coupable ?

\- Ce n'était pas de sa faute, ce sont les hommes qui agissent comme des porcs aujourd'hui ! » S'exclama l'adolescent.

« Non. La petite Lovegood a toujours été une originale avec ses habits extravagants, tu ne peux pas le nier. Ce genre de chose se passe parce que ces femmes le cherchent. Elle vivra avec sa faute.

\- Et si c'était Ginny ?

\- Cela n'arrivera pas, je vous ai bien éduqué. Je te sers quelques pommes de terre ma chérie ? » Proposa-t-elle à sa fille avec un naturel déconcertant.

Sentant la bile monter, Ron déposa ses couverts et resta silencieux le reste du repas. Il leva les yeux sur le crucifix accroché au-dessus du four. Ce n'était pas son Dieu.

X

La première semaine était passée à une vitesse folle, notamment grâce aux nombreux devoirs à rendre. Cela faisait aussi une semaine que Snape sévissait et mettait à mal bon nombre d'élèves. Neville et Harry étaient rapidement devenus ses victimes privilégiées, si bien que l'homme avait remporté le surnom de chauve-souris, ce qui avait fait sourire Ron.

« Bonjour, j'ai corrigé vos exercices. J'ai été consterné par votre manque d'originalité et par le néant qui se dégage de certaines copies. Par chance, il y a d'agréables surprises… » Débuta l'enseignant avec son habituel regard condescendant.

« Ce mec n'a aucune vie s'il a déjà corrigé ça. » Marmonna Harry.

« Un problème Mr Potter ?

\- Du tout, Professeur.

\- J'espère, car à votre place je ferais profil bas. »Annonça-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

L'adolescent soupira d'agacement et écouta à peine l'enseignant lister les points positifs et négatifs qu'il avait relevés dans les copies. Ron angoissait de plus en plus, certain d'avoir rendu un devoir médiocre. Et s'il avait choisi le mauvais sujet ? Qu'il était trop osé ? L'élève fut brusquement fébrile lorsque l'enseignant distribua les copies, n'oubliant pas ses habituelles remarques ironiques.

« Monsieur… Vous avez dû vous tromper ! »S'exclama Hermione à la vue de sa note.

« Vraiment, Miss Granger ? » Susurra l'homme.

« Je ne peux pas avoir seulement quatorze avec tout ce que j'ai rédigé.

\- Justement. J'ai demandé un exercice de style et non trois copies doubles chiantes.

\- Mais… Mais, vous avez marqué "excellente capacité rédactionnelle" ici !

\- Vous écrivez bien effectivement, mais il n'y a aucune matière, c'est vide. Vous avez juste fait de belles phrases.

\- Tous les grands écrivains soignent avant tout la langue je… Prenez Shakespeare !

\- Miss Granger… Avez-vous la prétention de vous comparer à l'une des plus grandes figures littéraires de notre pays ? Maintenant cessez de nous faire perdre notre temps. » Provoqua l'enseignant d'une voix basse et sarcastique.

L'adolescente resta pétrifiée, les larmes aux yeux et légèrement hébétée suite à l'échange. L'ambiance était devenue pesante alors que l'homme semblait tout à fait satisfait lorsqu'il alla se rasseoir à son bureau. Il croisa les bras et observa la classe. Cela faisait partie des habitudes qu'avait relevées Ron. Le professeur Snape défiait régulièrement du regard l'assemblée comme pour s'assurer que personne ne contredise son autorité. Snape était un homme écrasant et le roux espérait ne jamais s'attirer ses foudres. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, il était embarrassé puisque l'enseignant semblait avoir oublié sa copie.

« Monsieur… Je n'ai pas ma copie… » Balbutia-t-il, la main levée.

« Oui, vous viendrez la récupérer à la fin de l'heure. »

Ron pâlit brusquement, comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait zéro. C'était certainement le cas. Aussitôt, les pires hypothèses s'étaient bousculées dans son esprit. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû aborder la religion ! Peut-être que Snape était aussi croyant que sa mère ? Et s'il avait adopté un langage jugé trop grossier ? Ron admettait qu'il s'était laissé légèrement emporté par l'exercice. Il resta toute l'heure à angoisser et les grommellements d'Harry et les reniflements d'Hermione ne l'aidèrent pas à se sentir plus confiant.

En sortant de la salle, son meilleur ami lui avait donné une tape sur l'épaule en guise de soutien. Il avait rangé à la va vite ses affaires, hésitant à s'approcher du bureau où Snape rangeait avec une lenteur exaspérante ses affaires.

« Approchez-vous, je ne mords pas. »

Ron fit trois pas en avant, un peu brusquement, et l'enseignant eut un rictus. Il n'était pas persuadé que Snape ne mordait pas.

« Un problème, monsieur ? Je sais que mon devoir est un peu euh… brouillon. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. Vous savez, c'est assez inédit votre exercice et… J'ai l'air d'un idiot. » Acheva-t-il au bord de l'apoplexie en voyant l'homme arquer un sourcil.

« Mr Weasley, vous me ferez le plaisir d'éviter de vomir. Maintenant répondez à une question très simple : Pourquoi voulez-vous étudier la littérature à l'université ?

\- Hé… Bonne question… J'aime ça, enfin, je sais que je n'ai pas le niveau. C'est plus un passe-temps. Je suppose.

\- Vraiment ? D'après votre fiche, vous avez des intérêts littéraires surprenants pour quelqu'un de votre âge.

\- Ha ça… Je lis beaucoup, même si ma mère préférerait que je fasse une formation dans le manuel. Elle pense que c'est plus rentable pour moi. » Expliqua l'adolescent qui se massa la nuque dans l'espoir de faire disparaitre la tension, « Je sais que je ne suis pas très doué en dissertation même lorsque le sujet m'intéresse. C'est le bor… c'est le bazar dans ma tête.

\- Je vois… La technique s'apprend, vous pouvez vous entraîner, la littérature est avant tout une histoire de passion, si vous l'avez, vous avez fait le plus important. Par curiosité, quelle est votre œuvre préférée ?

\- _Ulysse_ de Joyce ! » Répondit précipitamment l'adolescent.

Il y eut un flottement où l'adulte parut songeur.

« Etonnant… Très étonnant même. Des difficultés lors de la lecture ?

\- Pas qu'un peu, on est comme… essoufflé en lisant. L'absence de ponctuation déroute. Mais la réécriture du mythe d'Ulysse est incroyable, c'est mordant et très drôle !

\- Drôle ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le premier mot qui vient à l'esprit d'un adolescent après avoir lu mille cinq cents pages. »

Le lycéen resta surpris du ton léger qui contrastait violemment avec les moqueries qu'avait l'habitude de cracher l'enseignant. Il réalisa qu'un professeur n'était pas forcément qu'un professeur.

« Vous semblez apprécier les monologues intérieurs. Vous apprécierez certainement Faulkner, Woolf ou encore Beckett.

\- Vous avez raison ! Mais je crois préférer Joyce pour son ironie, même si Beckett offre une réflexion vraiment sinistre sur la mort, sans doute à cause de sa dépression. Après, j'aime beaucoup la littérature française du XIXe siècle. C'est tellement… puissant !

\- J'avais cru deviner votre penchant en lisant votre fiche. »

L'enthousiasme de Ron diminua sensiblement au double sens de la remarque et eut brusquement peur que l'enseignant parle de ce penchant- _là_. Il masqua sa gêne dernière un rire idiot.

« Lisez-vous le français ? » Reprit le professeur, loin de se douter du trouble de son élève.

« Pardon ? Non, pas du tout, je me contente du latin.

\- Du latin ? Vous avez un bon niveau ?

\- Ouais… Enfin, oui. Mais ce ne sont pas de bons souvenirs. » Marmonna-t-il.

Quel euphémisme lorsqu'il y repensait. Il aurait souhaité oublier toutes ces heures de catéchisme et d'apprentissage du latin à la maison où Molly Weasley donnait à ses enfants des psaumes à traduire comme exercice. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'apprendre une langue morte.

« Alors vous pouvez apprendre le français sans trop de difficulté. Vous verrez qu'un texte dans sa langue originale est bien plus appréciable. On manque le message d'un auteur à travers une traduction.

\- Vous parlez français, vous ? » Demanda le roux, intrigué.

« Disons que je suis un puriste, je maîtrise le Français et l'Allemand. Plus jeune, j'ai essayé le Russe pour découvrir les subtilités de sa littérature mais ce n'est pas pour moi, je le crains.

\- Trop cool ! » S'exclama l'adolescent avant de rougir d'embarras.

L'enseignant eut un très léger sourire puis tendit à son élève sa copie. Ce dernier fut déconcerté, ayant oublié la raison de sa présence. Ce fut la main tremblante qu'il se saisit de la feuille et jeta un regard craintif sur la note. Il écarquilla les yeux alors que ses lèvres formaient un "o". Il n'était pas conscient de la vision comique qu'il offrait à son professeur.

« Sérieux ?! J'ai battu Hermione !

\- Et le reste de la classe, félicitations. On voit bien l'influence de certains auteurs. C'était risqué d'aborder le thème du viol…

\- Je… Oui, j'étais un peu énervé. » Avoua l'adolescent sur un ton plus mesuré en ayant une pensée pour Luna.

« Je l'ai bien vu. Votre famille est la fameuse famille très à cheval sur la religion dont on entend souvent parler ?

\- Malheureusement.

\- Pourtant vous semblez détester la religion.

\- Je ne déteste pas la religion, je déteste son influence. Je crois en Jésus fils de Joseph et de Marie ; en Jésus comme un homme politique profondément bon ; tout comme je crois en la Bible comme étant une œuvre littéraire et non comme étant un récit Historique.

\- Vous êtes pour le moins intéressant… » Émit Snape, songeur, avant de se taire, puis il regarda sa montre, « Vous devriez y aller. »

Les joues rougies par les compliments, Ron hocha la tête et salua l'homme avant de partir. Arrivé au pas de la porte, il se retourna néanmoins.

« Vous savez monsieur, il ne faut pas prendre la religion trop au sérieux. Dieu n'existe pas. Il n'y a que les Hommes pour juger. »

Sa note le rendait philosophique.

X

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'échange entre le professeur et l'élève. Ce bref tête à tête avait fini de séduire le roux qui se montrait assidu durant chaque cours de littérature. Il lui semblait que c'était la première fois qu'un enseignant l'encourageait en ne le considérant pas d'office comme un idiot. Cela l'avait motivé malgré quelques déprimes passagères, notamment lorsqu'il découvrit sa première note en dissertation qui était faible. Néanmoins, il n'avait cessé de faire l'éloge de l'homme auprès de ses amis qui avaient définitivement fini par détester Snape.

Alors qu'il errait entre les allées de la bibliothèque municipale dans le but d'élargir ses lectures personnelles ; il resta interdit devant un livre qui semblait perdu dans la masse des essais littéraires. Ron s'en saisit et observa sous toutes les coutures l'ouvrage.

« _Le dilemme du sacré et du profane chez Sade_ par Severus Snape… » Chuchota-t-il avant de réaliser qu'il était logique qu'un professeur de littérature _écrive_.

Il survola en vitesse l'ouvrage en sachant pertinemment qu'il l'emprunterait. La curiosité l'avait saisi et ce fut cette même curiosité qui le poussa à découvrir la bibliographie de son professeur. Il était prêt à parier que l'homme étudiait en majorité des auteurs français et allemands.

« Bon Dieu de merde ! » Faillit-il s'étrangler à la vue de la bibliographie en question.

 _\- Anthologie d'une passion amoureuse entre Rimbaud et Verlaine (1987)_

 _\- L'expression de l'homosexualité d'Oscar Wilde à travers ses œuvres (1989)_

 _\- Problématique autour du pacte avec le Diable chez Goethe (1990)_

 _\- Lorsque la Mythologie surpasse le tabou de l'homosexualité (1993)_

 _\- Lesbianisme et littérature : Le fantasme des cloîtres dans la France censurée du XVIIIe siècle (1994)_

 _\- Le dilemme du sacré et du profane chez Sade (1996)_

Il lut à deux reprises la bibliographie, effaré par l'omniprésence du thème de l'homosexualité dans les recherches de son enseignant. Cela lui semblait si peu probable lorsqu'on savait à quel point l'homosexualité était encore réprimée aujourd'hui, de là à la choisir comme sujet d'étude était indéniablement risqué. Il admira l'homme pour son audace alors qu'il tentait de repousser une idée saugrenue. Severus Snape était-il gay pour justifier l'orientation de ses essais ? Il voulait croire que ce n'était qu'une simple coïncidence, qu'il avait simplement l'esprit ouvert. Cependant, imaginer son professeur comme lui faisait croître son respect pour l'homme.

À cause de son éducation, il avait toujours dû feinter et contourner les pièges. Il était parvenu à se faire discret, allant dans les bars gays de Soho pour flirter sans jamais oser accomplir un geste, un rapprochement. Là-bas, il se sentait dans son élément, pourtant il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'inconnus. S'il avait l'impression qu'une communauté homosexuelle existait à travers ces bars, tout basculait une fois de retour dans la vraie vie. Ron se sentait seul, se demandant s'il n'était pas finalement le seul à être différent tant les gays se cachaient. Et là, il voyait la possibilité de connaître une personne comme lui, avec un nom et un visage et non une forme anonyme et dansante dans des bars.

Fébrilement, il entreprit de chercher les autres essais de Snape, il parcourut en long et en large les bibliothèques trouvant seulement " _Problématique autour du pacte avec le Diable chez Goethe_ ". Les autres œuvres qui parlaient ouvertement de l'homosexualité étaient inexistantes. Il alla même se renseigner auprès de la bibliothécaire. Elle était formelle, seuls les deux essais qu'avait trouvés Ron étaient disponibles. Dépité, il rentra chez lui.

X

« Tu te grouilles ? » Incita Harry qui avait déjà son sac sur l'épaule.

« Euh, deux minutes, faut que je demande un truc sur le devoir…

\- Dépêche alors, j'ai promis à Cho de la retrouver. »

Ron hocha la tête et promis de se dépêcher. Il rangea chaque affaire avec lenteur afin d'être le dernier dans la salle.

« Mr Weasley, j'aimerais moi aussi être en week-end, activez-vous un peu. »

L'élève releva la tête brusquement et vit l'enseignant, debout sur l'estrade, déjà prêt à partir. Il s'activa, répétant dans sa tête la meilleure formule pour faire sa demande.

« Excusez-moi… Mais j'ai une question. Il y a quelques jours j'ai découvert un de vos écrits sur Sade, j'étais curieux et… Comment dire ? J'ai voulu chercher vos autres travaux, mais impossible de les trouver. Où sont-ils disponibles ?

\- J'imagine que celui sur Goethe et la religion vous interpelle, vous le trouverez à la bibliothèque. » Dit prudemment Snape après quelques secondes de silence.

« Non ! Je l'ai aussi !

\- Pardon ?

\- Ben… Je cherchais plutôt celui sur Rimbaud et Verlaine. Aussi celui sur Wilde. » Expliqua-t-il en osant à peine regarder l'homme.

Il vit néanmoins la surprise passer furtivement sur son visage, il croisa les bras et scruta son élève.

« Etonnant… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de se reprendre, « Vous ne les trouverez ni en bibliothèque lambda, ni sur le marché. Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi. Ils sont destinés aux bibliothèques universitaires.

\- Ho… » Fit l'élève visiblement déçu.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi cela vous intéresse ?

\- Ce sont de grands auteurs.

\- Vous trouverez d'autres essais sur eux sans le moindre problème.

\- Oui mais on passe toujours sous silence leur sexualité. » S'agaça l'élève.

« C'est ce qui vous intéresse ?

\- Bien sûr ! On ne peut pas ignorer quelque chose de si important alors que ça influence l'écriture de ces auteurs. Les seules fois où on en parle c'est pour dire qu'ils n'étaient pas nets. »

L'enseignant sembla réfléchir, laissant le temps à Ron de se calmer, puis, il hocha sensiblement la tête.

« Votre intérêt est tout à votre honneur mais je ne peux rien y faire, malheureusement. Sur ce, je vous invite à lire ceux que vous avez trouvé. Passez un bon week-end. »

L'adulte marqua clairement la fin de l'échange en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Ron capitula et quitta à son tour la salle. Harry avait lui aussi déserté les lieux.

X

Toutefois, il oublia rapidement son agacement en profitant de son week-end dans son lit, game-boy vissée entre les mains. L'adolescent laissa délibérément traîner ses devoirs d'histoire-géographie et ceux de sciences sur un coin de bureau. Sa mère avait bien essayé de l'extirper de sa tanière, en vain, Ron avait décidé de se transformer en larve et rien ne pourrait le détourner de ses projets. Ou presque.

« Ron ! Va ouvrir la porte ! » Hurla la mère Weasley depuis la salle de bain lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

« Ginny ! Va ouvrir la porte ! » Cria à son tour le fils avant de réaliser que Ginny était de sortie.

L'adolescent jura dès que son pied quitta la couette et tout son corps frissonna face au changement de température. Il se traîna difficilement à travers la maison avec une telle lenteur que l'inconnu sonna une seconde fois.

« Pas la peine de s'exciter ! » S'exclama l'adolescent, visiblement ronchon.

Il soupira longuement et ouvrit avec nonchalance la porte. Son corps se figea et Ron claqua aussitôt la porte, paniqué.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?! » Cria-t-il à travers la porte.

« Surveillez votre langage Mr Weasley. Sauf erreur je suis votre professeur principal et votre mère est déléguée des parents d'élèves. Nous devons nous entretenir sur la réunion à venir. Maintenant, ouvrez.

\- Quoi ? Mais je suis en pyjama !

\- Je suis sûr que vous y survivrez. »

Affolé à l'idée de se présenter, une seconde fois, en t-shirt et caleçon à son professeur, Ron ne put se résoudre à ouvrir. Qu'il ouvre ou non, revenait au même puisqu'il se ridiculisait dans les deux cas. Il choisissait juste la honte la moins pénible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais planté devant la porte ? » Se fit entendre Molly qui descendait l'escalier.

La réaction du roux ne se fit pas attendre, il détala en vitesse vers sa chambre en bousculant sa mère au passage. Lorsqu'il fut en sûreté, il put entendre vaguement les voix des deux adultes faire écho dans la maison. Snape était chez lui et il l'avait vu en pyjama. C'était encore pire que ces fameux cauchemars où on s'imaginait aller à l'école en chaussons ou tout nu. L'adolescent s'habilla à la hâte et se coiffa comme il le put pour être un tant soit peu présentable devant l'homme. Il respira profondément et descendit dans le salon où étaient installés les adultes.

« Ha te voilà, toi ! Espèce de sauvage, salue au moins Mr Snape. » Réprimanda la mère.

« Bonjour, professeur. Excusez-moi pour l'accueil…

\- Au moins vous vous êtes habillé. J'imagine que vous pouvez disposer, » il vit Mrs Weasley hocher la tête et reprit, « Prenez ça au passage. »

L'homme sortit de sa sacoche un sac en papier qu'il tendit à son élève qui s'en saisit sceptiquement. Il jeta un œil au contenu, et, en reconnaissant les titres des livres, releva la tête brusquement. Il tomba sur l'habituel visage impassible de l'enseignant, cependant Ron dut rapidement détourner le regard, mal à l'aise.

« Je vous remercie, professeur. Je vous les rendrai rapidement. »

Il disparut à nouveau dans sa chambre pour plonger sans plus attendre dans la lecture de la passion amoureuse de Rimbaud et Verlaine. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son professeur ait pris la peine de les lui transmettre. Un sourire légèrement niais se dessinait sur son visage alors qu'il se plongeait dans sa lecture.

Il découvrit alors sans le moindre tabou l'impertinence sans limite de Rimbaud, son génie, les drogues et sa déchéance auprès de Verlaine. Son professeur semblait ne rien omettre, sublimant même des anecdotes banales ou crues. Son admiration pour ces deux poètes ne fit qu'augmenter au fil de sa lecture. Si bien que l'adolescent garda sa bonne humeur lorsque sa mère l'appela pour le dîner.

« Ron, peux-tu servir un verre de blanc à Severus, s'il te plaît ? » Demanda Molly qui sortait un rôti du four.

« Quoi ? »

Et l'adolescent vit Severus Snape installé à table, cette vision inattendue fit froncer ses sourcils.

« Il se faisait tard, j'ai pensé qu'il était juste de l'inviter à manger. » S'exclama-t-elle avec entrain.

« Je vois… »

Ron déboucha rapidement une bouteille de vin de table et servit maladroitement un verre.

« Avez-vous commencé la lecture ? » Demanda l'enseignant dont la voix était subtilement teintée d'amusement.

L'élève jeta un regard vers sa mère qui était trop occupée à fatiguer la salade.

« Oui, c'est passionnant et très… inspirant.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi. J'espère que votre admiration reste intacte.

\- Je vénère Rimbaud maintenant. »

Molly disposa l'ensemble des plats sur la table et s'installa dans une nouvelle exclamation enjouée. Visiblement l'enseignant lui avait fait une très bonne impression.

« Chéri, peux-tu faire la bénédiction ? » Demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras.

Severus ne manqua pas l'ennui passé sur le visage de son élève qui joignit néanmoins les mains, la tête légèrement baissée dans une attitude pieuse. Il écouta la voix posée de l'adolescent, qui malgré tous ses discours, récitait la bénédiction avec le plus grand des respects. L'homme se sentit de trop à cet instant.

« Bénissez-nous, Seigneur, et bénissez cette nourriture que nous allons prendre, et faites nous la grâce de n'en user que pour votre Gloire et le Salut de notre âme. Amen. »

Le roux resta par la suite silencieux, mangeant lentement son assiette non sans écouter son professeur répondre aux questions que lui posait sa mère. L'homme était courtois et répondait patiemment pour ne pas froisser son hôte. Après de longues minutes, il était presque bercé par le timbre profond de l'homme.

« Ron ! Tu ne serais pas en train de t'endormir tout de même ? J'espère qu'il ne fait pas ça durant votre cours, Severus ! » S'affola Molly, prête à s'excuser de l'impertinence de son fils.

« Il pourrait lire le bottin téléphonique, je l'écouterai… » Marmonna-t-il.

L'homme laissa échapper un rire qui fit réaliser à Ron, l'absurdité de sa remarque. Il but d'une traite son verre pour se cacher.

« Il n'a pas tort, vous avez une voix unique ! À la fois autoritaire et profonde. Avez-vous des enfants ? Ils doivent vous obéir au doigt ! »

Severus ne manqua pas le soupir de Ron en face de lui.

« Non. » Répondit-il sobrement.

« Quel dommage, vous feriez un père formidable ! Quand je vois ce que deviennent certaines familles, j'ai peur pour les enfants. Figurez-vous que notre voisin d'en face a divorcé. Sa femme est partie mais lui a laissé la garde de leur jeune fils. Un ange, ce petit ! Et bien, il vit à présent avec un homme… Pauvre enfant !" S'étonna la femme d'un ton outré alors qu'elle réprimait un frisson de dégoût.

Avant même que le professeur Snape n'ouvre la bouche, la fourchette de Ron lui échappa de la main et s'écrasa dans son assiette. Il bafouilla des excuses, priant ardemment que sa mère ne glisse pas sur ce terrain.

« Je vois.

\- On n'a pas idée de laisser un gosse parmi des sodomites, la mère est inconsciente, elle ne songe pas aux dangers qui entourent ce petit. Mais, vous voyez, ces gens-là n'ont plus honte de rien. C'est abominable de voir à quel point notre société ferme les yeux sur ces crimes.

\- Fort regrettable, en effet.

\- Quel exemple donnent-ils à la jeunesse… » Continua dramatiquement la quinquagénaire.

« Hum…

\- Qu'ils aillent à l'église, retrouver la raison, la miséricorde de Dieu a ses limites.

\- Mais ne dit-on pas que Dieu est bon, Molly ? »

Ron aurait bien aimé informer son enseignant qu'il était inutile d'argumenter avec sa mère. Il désirait aussi demander à l'homme son secret pour parvenir à garder ainsi son calme. Le doute le saisit alors brusquement en se demandant s'il n'était finalement pas hétéro.

« Bien sûr qu'Il est bon, toutefois on ne peut pas ignorer Sa parole. Il a proscrit l'homosexualité, voyant là une abomination comme il l'est écrit dans le Lévitique.

\- Pourtant nous venons de manger du porc. » Craqua finalement le garçon.

« Pardon ? Quel est le rapport ?

\- Dans le Lévitique, chapitre onze, Dieu interdit à Moïse de manger du porc puisqu'il a les pieds fendus, signe du Diable. En consommer nous rendrait impurs.

\- Voyons, tu ne peux pas comparer ! Dieu le dit clairement : la fornication entre les hommes est une abomination et Dieu châtia Sodome et Gomorrhe pour leur décadence.

\- Comme si c'était la seule raison… Dieu a aussi dit que coucher avec une femme qui a ses règles est une abomination, pourtant on s'en fout. On peut bien laisser les homosexuels baiser, c'est…"

La gifle interrompit durement l'argument provocateur et plongea la pièce dans un silence oppressant. Ron savait pertinemment qu'il avait cherché le coup avec ses provocations mais il n'aurait jamais cru sa mère capable de le faire devant témoin, ni même qu'elle oserait le frapper si fort au point de lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Trop fier pour se laisser aller face à son professeur, il se redressa et toisa sa mère et lui offrit un sourire moqueur alors qu'elle était figée dans une attitude bouleversée.

« Seigneur vers Toi nos cœurs s'élancent pour bénir et remercier ta Providence. Merci Père, de tous tes bienfaits. Amen. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix où toute sainteté avait disparu pour laisser place au sarcasme.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce sans un autre mot. Laissant sa mère tétanisée et confuse ; son professeur, impressionné et songeur.

X

Une semaine était passée depuis "l'incident" comme le nommait Ron. Il avait à peine regardé le professeur Snape. Il fuyait le moindre contact visuel tant il était honteux du malheureux spectacle qu'il avait offert à l'homme ; tout comme il avait honte du comportement de sa mère. Après la gifle magistrale qu'elle lui avait assenée, mère et fils avaient eu un long échange – ou du moins – Molly Weasley avait mené un long monologue sur le crime que représentait l'homosexualité. Et, afin de punir sa grossièreté, il avait dû lire une heure de nombreux Psaumes. Ron avait réalisé sa punition sans sourciller et avec indifférence. Ce soir-là, il avait compris qu'il allait devoir, un jour, tirer un trait sur sa famille ; cette perspective l'angoissait.

Malgré cette angoisse omniprésence, cela ne l'empêchait pas de jouer avec le feu et d'aller encore fréquenter les bars de Soho. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il avait falsifié sa carte d'identité pour avoir accès aux bars et autres boîtes. Il remerciait alors sa taille qui lui permettait de peaufiner son mensonge.

Ce soir-là, Ron avait opté pour un pub gay relativement calme. Après plus de quinze ans d'éducation religieuse, l'adolescent n'avait osé qu'une seule fois entrer dans une boite de nuit chaude. Il avait bien cru ne jamais en ressortir indemne après avoir vu tant de drogues et d'alcools. D'un caractère plus discret, l'adolescent avait jeté son dévolu sur des lieux plus conviviaux où il prenait simplement un verre, sans même se risquer à danser avec des inconnus. La majorité du temps, il se contentait d'observer les couples éphémères se former. Cela lui faisait l'effet d'être un voyeur.

Adossé au bar et une pinte de bière à la main, il observait des joueurs évoluer autour du billard. Il n'était pas le seul à s'y intéresser ; d'autres encourageaient joyeusement les joueurs. Une scène banale qui n'aurait pas révélé l'orientation du bar si les jeunes hommes n'étaient pas à moitié nus pour la plupart. Ron ne se priva pas de se rincer l'œil sur le postérieur d'un des joueurs, terriblement moulé dans un jean qui aurait fait pâlir n'importe quelle bigote. Il fut si absorbé dans sa contemplation qui ne prêta pas attention à la présence qui vint se glisser à côté de lui.

« Quelle surprise Mr Weasley, alors comme ça on est majeur…

Le roux se figea et refusa un premier temps de tourner la tête. Un rire nerveux s'empara de lui alors qu'il s'accrochait à sa chope comme une bouée.

« Vous allez m'envoyer au commissariat pour avoir fait le mur ?

\- J'ai d'autres choses à faire de mon samedi, ne vous écroulez pas ivre mort et ça devrait faire l'affaire. »

Il soupira de soulagement bien qu'étant conscient de l'originalité de la situation. Il osa finalement à poser un œil sur son professeur et la vision l'ébranla légèrement. Sans surprise l'homme gardait sa prestance et son charisme écrasant même en dehors de la salle de classe, c'était davantage la tenue décontractée et le catogan qui dévoilait entièrement les traits dur de l'homme. [

« Je suis désolé pour les propos de ma mère la semaine dernière… Si elle savait.

\- A mon âge, il vaut mieux faire la sourde oreille. Ce n'était pas trop délicat après mon départ ?

\- Bof, je n'ai jamais eu les genoux aussi niqués à être agenouillé… » Marmonna-t-il.

Ses bleus disparaissaient à peine. Il grimaça, ratant le regard de son enseignant posé sur lui.

« Choisissez mieux vos mots, ils pourraient être mal interprétés, surtout ici. » Ricana Severus.

« Pour la prière ! » Protesta aussitôt le roux qui sentit son visage brûler à l'allusion, « J'ai prié le petit Jésus une heure pour me purger. Merde j'ai l'impression d'être au Moyen-Âge, manque plus que le martinet… » Reprit-il, sa mauvaise humeur vite retrouvée.

« Je vous plains. Et votre joue ? »

L'enseignant était sincère tant le comportement de Molly Weasley était absurde.

« J'ai la mâchoire démontée. »

Il pouvait presque encore sentir le coup.

« Moi aussi petiot, c'est ça de bouffer des queues ! » S'exclama joyeusement un homme qui passait devant eux.

« Vos mots Weasley… » Soupira Snape non sans amusement.

Ce dernier but d'une traite le reste de son verre et s'avança vers le billard où s'annonçait une nouvelle partie.

« Vous jouez ou vous comptez prendre racine ? »

Ron ne dissimula pas son étonnement à l'entente de l'invitation. Tout semblait si étrange dans ce pub, si loin du lycée et des codes. L'adolescent avait ce soir-là l'impression de ne pas être en présence de son professeur mais de l'homme qui se cachait derrière une figure d'autorité. Il se décolla du bar et se saisit de la queue qu'on lui tendait, prêt à participer. À chaque minute il se surprenait à découvrir son professeur, à le trouver étrangement attractif.

« J'ai corrigé votre écrit. » Informa Snape après un coup manqué.

« Et ?

\- Et je me demandais si votre admiration pour Verlaine n'était pas légèrement sexuelle.

\- C'est l'impression que ça vous donne ? » Demanda Ron occupé à loucher sur la boule qu'il visait.

« Légèrement, oui.

\- En même temps, qui refuserait de coucher avec Verlaine ? » Répondit-il après avoir joué.

« Effectivement, mais je pencherai davantage pour Rimbaud. »

Snape fit le tour de la table et se retrouva à côté de son élève pour préparer son prochain coup.

« Normal vous avez passé l'âge pour Verlaine. »

L'enseignant leva rapidement les yeux de la table et jeta un regard mauvais sur l'adolescent focalisé sur les boules qui s'immobilisaient.

« Êtes-vous en train de sous-entendre que je suis un vieillard croulant ?

\- Verlaine et Rimbaud ; Wilde et Douglas ; Gide et Allégret **(1)**. » Enuméra-t-il.

« Vos références sont toujours aussi surprenantes à ce que je vois mais que voulez-vous dire par-là ?

\- Que tout le fantasme réside dans la différence d'âge. » Expliqua Ron, penché au-dessus de la table en jetant un œil sur l'homme comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Il fut déstabilisé par le regard indéchiffrable et manqua son coup. Il se redressant, il eut l'impression absurde que son professeur s'était rapproché. Ils s'examinèrent un instant mais Ron se détourna et reprit la parole.

« Et puis je me reconnais dans les conneries d'Arthur, Verlaine est une figure réconfortante.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu faire comme connerie ? » Demanda l'enseignant, extrêmement curieux.

Ron se redressa de toute sa hauteur, un air fier collé au visage et les yeux brillants de malice au souvenir.

« Dans votre essai vous avez dit que Rimbaud, fraîchement arrivé à Paris, s'est fait virer de chez un hôte pour une histoire de café, non ? »

Il vit avec satisfaction l'homme se figer, Snape le regardait à présent avec intensité, attendant avec impatience la suite, ne voulant pas croire ce qui allait suivre.

« Vous n'avez pas osé…

\- Si, je me suis branlé dans le café au lait d'une vieille tante **(2)**. À côté d'elle, ma mère est une militante LGBT.

\- Nom de Dieu…

\- J'imagine que c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'elle a eu _ça_ en bouche. »

L'adolescent éclata de rire, vite suivi d'un Severus hilare qui avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

Lorsque la partie fut achevée, le professeur fut abordé par un homme. Ron, voyant là le moment opportun pour partir, salua son professeur et entreprit de rentrer chez lui. Il était plus d'une heure du matin.

Ce fut avec un étrange apaisement qu'il affronta le froid, loin de se douter qu'il était observé depuis une voiture.

X

Le dimanche matin fut consacré au sommeil, Ronald avait "séché" sans honte la messe, prétextant de la fièvre pour être certain de ne pas être traîné hors du lit par sa mère. Il avait repensé à sa soirée avec Snape et à l'étrangeté de la situation. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir quand il le reverrait au lycée. Il devinait toutefois que l'homme se comporterait comme à son habitude : avec impassibilité. Si l'adulte s'était montré plaisant, Ron n'oubliait pas que c'était exceptionnel et qu'il ne devrait plus se montrer si familier à l'avenir.

Il se roula un peu plus dans sa couette et lâcha un soupir de bien être, prêtant à peine attention à la porte d'entrée qui indiquait le retour de ses parents. Il espéra avoir encore un petit quart d'heure de flemmardise. Mais la voix stridente de sa mère le fit rapidement renoncer. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, surpris d'entendre sa mère crier après la messe qui était censée l'apaiser.

Toutefois la somnolence le quitta à l'instant où il entendit son nom dans l'échange houleux. Il se redressa aussitôt de son lit et tendit l'oreille. Malgré sa concentration, il ne parvenait pas à distinguer le sujet qui le concernait.

« Ronald Weasley, descends immédiatement ! »

Le lycéen bondit littéralement de son lit, comprenant qu'il ne lui était pas permis de faire patienter ne serait-ce qu'une minute sa mère. Il s'habilla à la hâte et descendit les escaliers et découvrit ses parents dans le salon. Son père était assis sur son fauteuil et sa mère marchait nerveusement en travers la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il quelque peu inquiet.

« J'ai discuté avec Madame Londubat après la messe, elle m'a révélée quelque chose d'absurde mais cela fait des années que je connais cette bonne femme, j'ai du mal à douter de la véracité de ses paroles. Mais dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Le visage tordu par l'inquiétude, Molly vint saisir les épaules de son fils qui se figea face son état.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas, calme toi maman…

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'a vu dans ce… ce quartier immonde ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Ron aurait dû nier avec véhémence, jurer qu'il était resté ici, dans sa chambre cette nuit. Mais l'accusation l'avait tellement choqué qu'il perdit ses moyens, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Ho non, tu vois Arthur ? Mon Dieu, Ronald, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne fais pas partie de ces malades ?

\- Non ! » Cria-t-il, paniqué.

« Mais tu y étais ! Je le vois bien quand tu me mens.

\- Non, non, je te jure, je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas… » Répéta l'enfant, incapable d'achever sa phrase.

La mère se détourna, cachant un instant son visage entre ses mains.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, jamais je ne t'ai entendu parler d'une fille. Dieu sait à quel point je déteste la légèreté des jeunes de nos jours… Mais en y songeant, tu n'as jamais parlé de la moindre fille ! »

Tout aussi paniqué, Ron se sentit étrangement absent, lui donnant l'impression d'être un simple spectateur de la scène. Il n'était pas un bon orateur comme Hermione ou Harry, il cédait rapidement à la peur, rendant sa plaidoirie impossible.

« Mais maman, tu nous as tellement répétés qu'il fallait d'abord se concentrer sur nos études. Tu nous le dis à Ginny et à moi ! N'est-ce pas ? Papa, dis quelque chose !

\- Réponds simplement à ta mère.

\- Mais c'est absurde…

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, tu sembles toujours prendre la défense de ces individus… Ils t'ont mis ces idées dans le crâne, je le savais !.. »

La matriarche débuta un monologue incohérent, parlant davantage pour soi-même [elle-même] que pour son fils qui demeurait pâle comme la mort. Il jetait des regards désespérés à son père qui l'évitait consciencieusement.

« Ce n'est pas trop tard… Cela peut s'arranger… » Marmonnait Molly en tenant son médaillon dans la main, « Ecoute, Ronald, nous allons voir un psychologue, il t'enlèvera ces absurdités… Oui, on va faire ça et si ça continue nous aviserons plus sérieusement pour soigner cette tare. »

Les paroles eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur l'adolescent. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixa sa mère sans y croire.

« Je n'irai pas chez les fous !

\- Bien sûr que non, nous irons voir d'abord un psychologue… » Dit doucement le père pour le rassurer alors que son fils se retrouvait subitement au bord de l'hystérie.

« Ça ne va pas bien ! Je… Je refuse, merde ! De quel droit ? Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquille ?

\- Je n'élève pas de pédé sous mon toit ! » Beugla-t-elle subitement, rouge de colère.

Un silence assommant suivit l'annonce, Ron recula d'un pas, choqué que sa mère ose même utiliser une telle insulte alors que d'habitude elle évitait de nommer les homosexuels. Abattu, l'adolescent sentit la fatigue s'abattre sur lui. Il regarda une nouvelle fois son père, espérant une vaine rescousse. Il s'était renfermé.

« Maintenant, » reprit la femme sur un ton faussement apaisé, « Peux-tu me répondre ?

\- Je… Je refuse, tu n'as pas le droit !

\- J'ai tous les droits ici !

\- Et alors, quoi ? Tu vas me virer parce que tu ne m'as pas façonné comme tu le voulais ?

\- Nom de Dieu, tu l'avoues et tu n'as aucune honte… »

Pendant un instant il y eut un silence où les membres de la famille s'observèrent avec méfiance Ron se détourna et monta les escaliers en toute hâte, ignorant les objections de son père. Une fois dans sa chambre, l'adolescent ferma la porte, complétement déboussolé. Son regard parcourrait la pièce, ses pensées s'embrouillaient et sous le coup de l'impulsion, il se précipita vers son lit où reposait son sac de sport. Les mains tremblantes, l'adolescent y mit brusquement ses deux uniformes d'école et ses affaires de cours. En voyant la place que prenaient ses manuels, il jura et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Honteux de craquer ainsi, Ron y enfonça comme il le put d'autres vêtements et ses économies.

« Qu'est-ce que je fous ? »

Il se le répéta longuement. L'envie de pleurer ne le quittait pas. Il vit alors les livres de son professeur sur son bureau, il s'en saisit précipitamment et quitta définitivement sa chambre. En silence et tête baissée, il descendit et traversa le salon. Le regard méprisant de ses parents lui donna un ultime coup.

Malgré le froid, l'adolescent avait l'impression de suffoquer, il marcha dans les rues, s'orientant vers le centre-ville sans réel but. Venait-il réellement de s'expulser lui-même de chez lui ? En réalité, il savait que ses parents l'auraient fait s'il avait refusé leurs solutions ignobles. Impulsif, il ne s'était pas imaginé une seule seconde mentir pour rester à l'abri sous un toit où il était jugé.

Durant l'après-midi, il était resté immobile sur un banc, regardant les passants d'un regard morne sans parvenir à éclaircir ses pensées. Ce fut seulement lorsque le soir tomba qu'il décida de s'installer dans un bar irlandais particulièrement bruyant, la consommation cependant y était abordable mais ce n'était pas pour la bière que l'adolescent avait décidé de s'y installer le bar était réputé pour ses nocturnes. Il pouvait y rester jusqu'à cinq heures du matin s'il le fallait.

Il le fit, passant huit heures dans un coin avec son verre de Canada Dry, supportant difficilement les ivrognes notables et le chahut ambiant. Ce furent les jambes engourdies, le dos douloureux et rigide qu'il quitta l'établissement non sans chanceler. Il parcourut les rues désertes avec une lenteur exaspérante malgré le froid et attendit deux heures devant son lycée, les larmes aux yeux face à sa connerie.

Bien qu'il n'ait cours qu'en fin de matinée, l'adolescent s'installa dans la bibliothèque dès l'ouverture du bâtiment, dormant sommairement sous le regard assassin de la bibliothécaire. En allant en cours d'Histoire, Ron eut l'impression d'avoir l'esprit brumeux, Harry et Hermione ne manquèrent pas de lui faire la remarque. Pour la première fois, le roux fut d'un grand calme et son amie le félicita même de sa bonne tenue.

Cependant, lorsqu'il passa près de Neville pendant le changement de classe et qu'il le vit s'écarter de lui, il se sentit furieux et manqua de frapper le brun. C'était les poings serrés qu'il s'installa en classe.

Le summum de la journée fut atteint l'après-midi, lorsque Ron revint en cours après la pause du déjeuner qu'il avait passé dans le parc. Il avait senti un brusque changement d'ambiance.

D'abord des regards, puis des chuchotements, mais ce fut en retrouvant son meilleur ami qu'il comprit qu'il était à l'origine de l'agitation.

«Alors comme ça, on traîne dans les quartiers chauds ?

\- Quoi ? » Marmonna Ron, septique.

« Neville nous a dits que tu traînais chez les folles, t'aurais dû voir la tête d'Hermione, j'ai cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir ! Je crois qu'elle est amoureuse de toi, ça a dû lui faire un coup de savoir que tu te faisais enculer.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

\- Tu nous mattes dans les vestiaires d'ailleurs ? »

Ron eut comme l'impression d'avoir une chute de tension brutale, quelques sons étranglés s'étaient échappés de ses lèvres tandis qu'Harry souriait. Ce genre de sourire condescendant malgré un ton qui se voulait cordial et qui laissait le garçon figé. Derrière eux, il entendit un « tapette !». L'insulte fit l'effet d'une claque sur l'adolescent qui se retourna pour faire face aux regards railleurs, certains de dégoût. Il chercha frénétiquement Neville et se faufila dans la masse jusqu'à lui faire face.

« Enfoiré ! » Cria-t-il en saisissant le col de l'élève.

Neville prit un air horrifié qui énerva que davantage le roux.

« T'as voulu faire ton intéressant ! »

Neville avait ce qu'on pouvait qualifier le profil de la « victime », introverti et souffrant de boulimie, il avait souvent été martyrisé depuis le collège. Le fait qu'il révèle ses préférences l'excédait, à présent c'était lui qui allait devenir le centre des attentions.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit ! » Continua-t-il en secouant violemment l'autre alors qu'autour d'eux l'atmosphère s'échauffait.

« Pédé ! » Tonna quelqu'un.

Et même si ce n'était pas Neville qui l'avait dit, Ron le frappa. Sous la surprise, le brun perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva les fesses au sol. Les exclamations et les cris redoublèrent dans le couloir.

« Silence et en rang. » S'éleva la voix de Severus Snape.

L'enseignant vit alors la scène aberrante qui était en train de se dérouler. Neville était au bord de l'apoplexie tandis que Ron se sentait instantanément honteux. Implacable, l'homme avait instauré un silence absolu, les élèves s'installèrent dans la salle, attendant l'appel.

Ron avait sorti ses affaires les mains tremblantes, incapable de reprendre ses esprits. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la direction d'Hermione, cette dernière détourna aussitôt le regard.

« Harry Potter ?

\- Présent.

\- Ronald Weasley ?

\- Tapette ! »

Les rires secouèrent la salle de classe alors que l'adolescent relevait les yeux vers son professeur, cherchant la moindre aide de sa part. Ne serait-ce qu'une remarque, une remontrance. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant mais il ne vit que les yeux sombres et indescriptibles de son enseignant. En pleine détresse, il continua à chercher le moindre soutien. Il ne fit face qu'à un visage dur. L'élève ne se sentit que plus mal.

« Sortez vos manuels, chapitre seize. »

L'homme détourna lui aussi le regard et Ron le vécut comme une trahison.

Le reste de la journée fut éprouvante, les insultes pleuvaient et aucun adulte ne réagissait. Le pire resterait certainement Snape. L'adolescent avait sincèrement cru que celui-ci allait réagir. N'était-il pas gay ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi ? Cette question le torturait. Dès la fin de son dernier cours, soit à seize heures, il se précipita à la bibliothèque pour y travailler. Il y resta jusqu'à la fermeture du lycée où il fut obligé de se rendre au bar. Le même manège que la veille se répéta. Il commanda un soda, somnola dans un coin jusqu'au petit matin avant d'attendre à nouveau l'ouverture de son établissement.

Son emploi du temps précaire continua jusqu'au vendredi. Arrivé à ce cinquième jour, l'adolescent était exténué, ne parvenant plus à rédiger le moindre devoir. Il se demanda sincèrement ce qui lui était passé par la tête mais d'un autre côté sa mère n'avait en aucun cas tenté de le retrouver.

Ce soir-là encore, il s'installa dans le pub et cacha sa tête entre ses bras. Il n'arrivait plus à supporter tout ce bruit ambiant qui se répercutait douloureusement dans sa tête. L'élève grogna de frustration et serra les poings. Il avait merdé.

« Monsieur Weasley. »

L'interpellé sursauta, il releva légèrement la tête tout en restant affalé contre la table. Il était sûr que s'il se redressait, un pic de douleur se propagerait dans son crâne, ou, qu'il vomirait. Il avait reconnu la voix mais restait méfiant sur les raisons de la présence de son professeur. Snape s'était installé en face de lui.

« À quoi jouez-vous ?

\- Quel jeu ?

\- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, Weasley, vous êtes dans un état déplorable.

\- Comme si vous ne saviez pas pourquoi. » Attaqua Ron d'une voix désabusée.

L'homme émit un léger bruit désapprobateur face au ton qu'employait son élève.

« Si je vous ai suivi c'est pour comprendre l'ensemble de votre situation. J'ai bien compris que certaines informations avaient fuité mais cela…

\- Mon Dieu, ne soyez pas hypocrite ! Vous savez très bien comment ma mère a pu réagir, elle m'a foutu à la porte ! Je passe mes nuits dans ce bar ou dehors, merde !» S'exclama-t-il en se redressant brusquement, faisant fi de la douleur lancinante.

« Calmez-vous Weasley. »

La voix de l'enseignant était sèche, elle raviva la colère de l'adolescent.

« Me calmer ? Vous… Vous n'avez rien fait, vous faites semblant de ne rien entendre. Comment… »

La fatigue prit le dessus sur la colère si bien que son visage se mua dans une expression de détresse. L'adulte put voir à quel point le garçon était pâle et cerné, il menaçait à tout instant de pleurer. Severus en fut sensible et se sentit quelque part coupable de ne pas avoir réagi aux multiples insultes qu'il avait entendu cette semaine. Quelque part, cela ravivait de vieux souvenirs enfouis profondément.

« Vous n'êtes pas le premier et certainement pas le dernier à passer par là. »

Un rire triste s'échappa de l'adolescent. Il vit l'homme se lever, prêt à partir.

« Levez-vous.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ne faites pas l'enfant et suivez-moi. »

Incertain, le roux se leva. Il passa une main sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes, puis suivit l'homme dehors. L'air froid le fit frissonner, déboussolé, il ne comprenait pas ce que faisait son professeur.

Alors qu'ils marchaient en silence, l'adolescent sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il était dans un état de pure fatigue. À côté, Snape fit semblant de ne rien voir et continua son chemin. L'adolescent ne voulait pas s'interroger sur l'étrangeté de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se dit que marcher dehors le soir avec son professeur de littérature n'était sans doute pas le pire cette semaine. Il dut néanmoins briser le silence lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans un petit immeuble typiquement londonien.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ?

\- Chez moi, où voulez-vous qu'on aille ?

\- Qu… Quoi ? » Bégaya l'adolescent qui s'était stoppé au début de l'escalier.

« Je suis professeur, et non proxénète, ne faites pas cette tête. » Marmonna l'homme en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je pensais ! Mais… Pourquoi ? »

L'adulte ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de monter au second étage où il ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Ron hésita encore quelques secondes avant de le suivre à l'intérieur. L'adulte se délesta de son manteau et de sa veste.

« Déchaussez-vous, il est hors de question que vous tâchiez ma moquette avec vos godasses et asseyez-vous. » Ordonna-t-il avant de disparaître dans une pièce adjacente.

Ron s'exécuta immédiatement sans discuter, il s'assit en restant droit comme un I. Bien qu'étant complètement perdu, il ne put s'empêcher d'examiner le salon de son enseignant. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, les professeurs restaient encore des demi-dieux inatteignables. Les imaginer agir comme le commun des mortels semblait toujours improbable, pourtant Ron était en plein dans l'intimité de son professeur.

L'adolescent fut épaté par le nombre de livres présents, les nombreuses bibliothèques tapissaient littéralement les murs si bien qu'on ne voyait presque plus la peinture. Il y avait plusieurs milliers de livres. Jamais Ron n'avait vu autant de livres en un seul endroit, hormis à la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait aucun doute à propos de la profession de l'homme. Ce dernier revint dans le salon et tendit un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient une tasse de thé et une assiette de pâtes. L'adolescent s'en saisit mais ne sut quoi en faire si bien qu'il garda le plateau en l'air sous le regard moqueur de l'homme.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être gauche. Mangez même si ce n'est pas le grand luxe. »

Il rougit fortement et déposa enfin le plateau sur ses genoux. Il but prudemment une gorgée de thé brûlant alors que Snape s'installait en face de lui sur un fauteuil.

« Maintenant que nous sommes au calme, pouvez-vous m'expliquer depuis le début ?

« Je… Dimanche, ma mère a appris par l'intermédiaire de la grand-mère de Neville que j'allais à Soho… J'aurais pu m'en sortir sauf que tout a dérapé. Soit je partais, soit c'était direction l'HP. Et puis Neville a tout balancé… Le reste, je l'ai déjà dit. J'alterne entre le pub et le lycée où j'y reste dès son ouverture jusqu'à la dernière heure.

\- Vous ne mangez donc qu'à la cantine ?

\- Hm. » Confirma son élève qui avait enfin osé enfourner une grande bouchée de pâte.

« Vous avez perdu l'esprit… » Souffla l'adulte consterné bien qu'il avait plus ou moins deviné la situation.

« Je sais. »

Ils ne dirent plus rien, l'adolescent engloutissait les pâtes, trop heureux de se remplir l'estomac. Passer à un seul repas par jour avait été éprouvant. Mais une fois l'assiette achevée, Ron retrouva son embarras.

« Merci monsieur.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ? Vous ne pouvez pas continuer votre petit manège encore longtemps.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- C'est ce que je craignais. » Marmonna l'homme en se massant le nez, l'air songeur, « Dans l'immédiat je peux vous héberger.

\- Quoi ? Vous n'allez-vous embêter avec un élève !

\- Avez-vous quelque part où aller ?

\- Non mais…

\- Le sujet est clos. »

Ron garda la bouche ouverte, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son professeur venait de lui proposer une telle chose. Il était quelque peu paniqué à l'idée de loger, même pour un temps limité, sous son toit. S'il l'admirait, Ron restait intimidé en la présence de l'homme. Cela voulait-il dire que la semaine prochaine il allait devoir se rendre en cours comme si de rien n'était ? Cette perspective avait de quoi le terrifier.

« Nous discuterons de tout cela demain. Dans votre état il vaut mieux vous contenter d'une douche et de dormir… Suivez-moi. »

Silencieusement, l'élève se leva et fit le tour de l'appartement. Sa démarche était légèrement craintive à l'idée d'empiéter un peu plus sur le territoire de son professeur. Celui-ci lui présenta la salle de bain puis la chambre d'invité à la plus grande surprise du garçon qui s'imaginait déjà dormir sur le canapé. Si cela avait été le cas il ne se serait pas plaint pour autant. La chambre où il allait séjourner était particulièrement petite, il s'agissait certainement d'un ancien bureau réaménagé.

Ce fut avec soulagement et bonheur qu'il prit une douche, première réelle toilette de la semaine. Effectivement, son plan initial n'aurait jamais duré. Après ça, il remercia pudiquement son professeur qui semblait boire un café dans le salon. L'adolescent était trop fatigué pour réagir de la bizarrerie de la boisson si tard dans la soirée. L'homme s'était contenté de hocher la tête.

Une fois glissé entre les draps, Ron s'endormit instantanément.

Le lendemain matin, Snape avait assommé son élève de règles bien précises. Si cela relevait principalement des règles de politesse, Ron comprit que la plus importante était certainement la suivante : « Ne jamais toucher aux éditions de la Pléiade sous peine de se retrouver les doigts brisés ». Au-delà du règlement imposé, l'homme s'était moqué de son élève qui avait à peine osé toucher à la nourriture. Déjà qu'il était hébergé, l'adolescent se voyait mal dévaliser le frigo de l'homme.

« Un salaire d'agrégé devrait survivre à un dadais comme vous. Surtout si votre alimentation se résume à des féculents. »

Ron avait fortement rougi avant de le remercier une nouvelle fois pour son hospitalité, lui promettant d'être le plus discret possible. Il ne quitterait pas sa chambre s'il le fallait. L'homme avait soupiré en lui disant qu'il pouvait tout de même venir se servir dans ses bibliothèques si besoin.

Si la nouvelle avait enchanté le garçon, il déchanta bien vite lorsque Snape lui fit remarquer qu'il allait devoir chercher des affaires supplémentaires. Les maigres affaires qu'il avait n'allaient pas être suffisantes. Angoissé à l'idée de revoir sa mère, il se dit qu'il pouvait tenter de revenir à la maison le dimanche matin à l'heure de la messe. Avec de la chance Ginny serait à la maison pour lui ouvrir.

Nauséeux, il se rendit chez lui. Snape l'avait traité de morveux peureux lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas le courage de s'y rendre. Il toqua difficilement à la porte, les secondes s'écoulèrent avec lenteur avant qu'il n'entende des bruits de pas. Cependant personne ne lui ouvrit.

« C'est toi Ron ? » Se fit entendre la voix de sa sœur.

« Oui. » Souffla-t-il, soulagé.

« Maman et Papa ont dit que tu ne devais pas revenir.

\- S'il te plaît, je viens juste chercher des affaires.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Ginny… »

Alors qu'il crut qu'il allait rester sur le pas de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur sa cadette visiblement préoccupée. Elle le regarda avec inquiétude alors qu'elle s'écartait pour le laisser rentrer.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Ron parut d'abord surpris par la question.

« Je crois… Papa et maman t'ont dit quelque chose ?

\- Oui. C'est bizarre. Maman faisait peur. » Débuta-t-elle, « Tu vas revenir ? »

Malgré les révélations faites par leurs parents, Ginny ne s'était pas préparée à la disparition subite de son frère. Bien sûr, elle avait été choquée quand sa mère avait déclaré que Ron faisait partie de « ces gens-là ». À l'heure actuelle elle préférait ne pas y penser, son inquiétude pour son aîné surplombait le reste.

« Je ne crois pas.

\- Mais tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… »

La réponse ne fit qu'augmenter l'appréhension de la jeune fille. L'adolescent eut un sourire triste avant de monter vers sa chambre où il rassembla à la hâte des affaires. C'était le cœur lourd qu'il remplit le sac. Il se demanda comment Ginny allait faire, seule avec ses parents. Il se pinça les lèvres en réalisant qu'elle allait lui manquer même si à l'heure actuelle il ne savait pas si son éloignement allait durer quelques semaines ou bien quelques mois. Il examina une dernière fois sa chambre où il avait principalement rassemblé des vêtements, puis descendit. La messe allait bientôt s'achever.

Ginny n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée, semblant l'attendre. Il s'approcha d'elle, il hésita un instant avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

« Prends soin de toi.

\- Toi aussi. Tu passeras le bonjour à Luna. »

Le garçon quitta pour de bon la maison, son sac à la main. Lorsqu'il rentra dans l'appartement de Snape, il le vit en pleine correction de copies. Ce dernier avait brièvement levé les yeux dans sa direction, Ron se contenta de hocher la tête et alla dans la chambre. Severus Snape ne parlait jamais inutilement. C'était déroutant.

X

La première semaine de cours suite à son aménagement fut tout aussi décrire les sentiments de malaise de l'adolescent qui voyait son professeur faire cours comme si de rien n'était ? Ron, pour sa part, avait l'impression qu'il était marqué sur son front qu'il habitait chez l'homme. Durant la semaine, les insultes avaient continué, les professeurs faisaient comme s'ils n'entendaient rien. Sauf le professeur de sport qui participait à son humiliation par des remarques bien senties : « On arrête de courir comme une fillette, Weasley !, « On se comporte comme un homme, un vrai, Weasley ! », « Attrape moi cette balle Weasley, tu ne vas pas te casser un ongle ! ». Le pire était sans doute qu'en réalité Ron était très bon en sport. Il avait la carrure et l'endurance. Fort en basket grâce à sa taille, il pouvait tout aussi bien être un excellent gardien au football. Mais depuis que les rumeurs s'étaient propagées dans l'école, l'enseignant l'avait pris en grippe.

Toutefois, le roux avait fait l'effort d'ignorer les insultes, faisant son possible pour faire la sourde oreille. C'était les gestes obscènes qui le contrariaient et l'affectaient le plus. Il n'arrivait pas à effacer de son esprit les images des parodies sexuelles que s'amusaient à mimer ses camarades dans les vestiaires, parfois même au milieu d'un couloir bondé. À travers des gestes grossiers, ils riaient et demandaient presque en hurlant de rire combien il aimait se faire enculer par des inconnus, s'il se faisait payer pour ça.

Un élève avait même eu le culot de venir lui fourrer un billet de dix livres dans la main en lui demandant une fellation sous les regards moqueurs de ses amis. Horrifié, Ron avait jeté le billet avant que l'élève vienne attraper durement son entrejambe. Instantanément le roux avait flanqué un violent coup de poing. Affolé et étourdi par la situation, Ron réagit à peine lorsque qu'un pion vint lui donner deux heures de colle à effectuer le jour même, laissant l'autre élève impuni. Ecœuré, l'adolescent était rentré, les larmes aux yeux.

Le dîner fut particulièrement silencieux ce soir-là. Habituellement l'élève et le professeur échangeaient quelques politesses et partageaient autour de la littérature. Cependant, Ron restait muet, gardant les yeux fixés sur sa soupe.

« Vous êtes rentré tard, il me semblait que vous terminiez à seize heures. » Intervint l'homme qui ne supportait plus l'expression maussade de son élève.

« J'ai été retenu, excusez-moi monsieur.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de vous excuser, je vous demande la raison. »

L'adolescent se renfrogna.

« J'étais en colle.

\- Pour quelle raison ? »

La gorge de l'élève se serra, elle devint douloureuse si bien qu'il eut du mal à prendre la parole.

« J'ai frappé quelqu'un.

\- Pour ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Il n'allait jamais pouvoir raconter ce qu'il s'était passé alors que le regard perçant de Snape était posé sur lui. Il avait d'ailleurs trop honte.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il vit son élève ouvrir la bouche, aucun mot ne sortit. L'adolescent fit une nouvelle tentative. Sans succès, il émit seulement un son étranglé qui alarma l'homme.

« Pourquoi il faut toujours attaquer la sexualité ? En quoi l'homosexualité est avilissante ? Pourquoi parler de déviance ? Faire l'amalgame avec la pédophilie, la prostitution ou la nymphomanie ? »

En temps normal, le professeur aurait bien rectifié en disant qu'on ne parlait pas de nymphomanie chez les hommes, cependant la détresse visible de son élève l'émut. Encore plus lorsqu'il osa parler de l'attouchement qu'il avait subi. Une vague de colère et de tristesse l'envahit. Le jeune Weasley n'était qu'au début de la découverte de sa sexualité et tout autour de lui venait le faire douter.

« Les mentalités évoluent peu à peu mais ce sera toujours à nous de nous adapter à la société en fin de compte. » Déclara l'homme avec pessimisme.

« C'est injuste…

\- Il faut apprécier les changements même s'ils sont lents. Rappelez-vous que l'homosexualité était jusqu'en 1990 considérée comme une maladie mentale par les organisations de la santé… »

Ron eut aussitôt une pensée pour sa mère qui l'avait menacé de l'interner, il n'en fut que plus dépité.

« Cela semble si facile pour vous pourtant.

\- Détrompez-vous, avec les années on prend l'habitude mais j'étais tout aussi perdu que vous au début.

\- C'est difficile à croire. »

Severus regarda longuement l'adolescent et fut déstabilisé par la dévotion qu'il vit dans ses yeux. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ne méritait aucune admiration, d'arrêter de le regarder ainsi avec ses grands yeux émouvant qui semblaient attendre quelque chose de lui.

« J'ai été un adolescent. Ma situation a elle aussi fuité lors de mes années de lycée si bien que j'ai été pris pour cible par de nombreux élèves et adultes. Cela forge, il faut voir les choses ainsi pour ne pas être dépassé. J'ai été frappé, humilié, renié…De mon temps il était difficile d'affirmer sa sexualité et de s'y épanouir.

\- Comment vous avez fait ?

\- Vous ne voulez pas le savoir.

\- Si, je n'ai aucune idée de comment… évoluer dans cet univers.

\- Je doute que je sois un exemple à suivre. Disons qu'à partir de seize ans j'ai activement fréquenté les backrooms. A l'époque on était encore moins regardant sur la majorité.

\- Les backrooms ? »

L'homme ne savait pas s'il devait s'extasier ou rire de l'innocence adorable de l'adolescent. Il passerait d'office la mention des Glory Holes qu'il avait pratiqués quelques rares fois. Cela dépasserait toute l'imagination du garçon.

« Ce sont les arrières salles des boîtes gays où on se livre à des relations sexuelles à tous vas, il fait sombre mais ce n'est pas vraiment la tête du partenaire qui compte là-bas… »

Il vit le visage de l'adolescent se décomposer puis, devenir cramoisi. Ce dernier ne savait pas s'il devait être plus horrifié à l'idée que les personnes banalisaient autant le sexe ou si c'était l'image de son professeur qui pratiquait ces fameuses backrooms. À seize ans qui plus est ! Lui qui restait vierge à dix-sept ans et demi ne se voyait absolument pas tenter l'expérience. Il finit tout de même par digérer l'information.

« Je n'ai jamais vu de backrooms là où je suis allé. » Dit-il suspicieusement.

« Il faut connaître les adresses, seules les boîtes un peu hard la pratiquent encore depuis la répression du SIDA.

\- Adresses que vous connaissez j'imagine. »

Severus plissa les yeux et émit un son agacé.

« Je ne parlerai certainement pas en profondeur de ma vie sexuelle Mr Weasley. Je suis certes professeur, il faut que vous compreniez qu'il y a effectivement des dérives dans notre communauté, moi inclus. À force d'être réprimés, il y a une réelle libération sexuelle qui se crée. Gardez-le en tête, il est difficile d'imiter les hétéros. »

Surpris, Ron ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage, déjà parce qu'il avait du mal à imaginer son professeur en libertin affirmé mais aussi à cause du fatalisme que dégageaient ses discours. N'était-il pas possible d'avoir un semblant de vie normale en étant homosexuel ? Il repensa à son voisin qui vivait avec son enfant et un homme depuis son divorce. Sans doute n'était-ce qu'une exception en fin de compte. Il ne chercha pas relancer la discussion, se contentant de finir son repas avant d'aller lire dans sa chambre.

Il acheva sa lecture du _Bonheur conjugal_ , la langueur des mots de Tolstoï ne fit qu'alourdir la morosité de l'adolescent.

X

Ron accueillit les vacances de Noël avec soulagement, il n'allait plus subir les moqueries constantes du lycée, le quotidien auprès de Snape était a contrario reposant. Il osait d'ailleurs rester plus de temps dans le salon au lieu de s'enfermer dans la chambre de peur de déranger l'homme.

Assis en tailleur sur le canapé, le roux regardait une série policière alors que Severus envahissait la table basse de livres et de papiers griffonnés. Il travaillait sur un nouvel essai et Ron fut dérouté de constater que son professeur aimait travailler avec un bruit de fond.

Peu investi par le programme télé, Ron jeta un œil distrait vers la table essayant difficilement de déchiffrer les pattes de mouches de l'homme. Il y avait des ouvrages sur les écrits fantastiques, l'influence du français dans la Nouvelle-Orléans, le topos d'Eros et Thanatos.

Que pouvait bien écrire son professeur ? Il pouvait comprendre l'importance de l'amour et de la mort dans la littérature fantastique mais que faisaient le français et les Etats-Unis dans l'équation ?

« Vous travaillez sur quoi ?

\- Les vampires. »

Ron trouva cela tellement improbable qu'il rit faiblement. Il arrêta dès lors que son professeur lui lança un regard mécontent.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

\- Euh… Comment dire ? Les gens vous surnomment le vampire à l'école…

\- Très original. » Commenta-t-il en entourant quelque chose sur son livre.

« C'est quoi votre sujet ?

\- Les tensions de vie et de mort dans les chroniques vampiriques d'Anne Rice.

\- Anne Rice ! Mais c'est un auteur contemporain pour adolescents ! » S'esclaffa Ron avec un léger mépris.

Il avait vaguement entendu parler de cette femme, il se rappelait que trois ans plus tôt une adaptation cinématographique d'un de ses romans était sorti en salle. Il avait refusé d'aller le voir, jugeant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un film pour midinettes. De plus, il trouvait que la littérature contemporaine n'avait aucun intérêt littéraire.

« Détrompez-vous… Cette femme écrit véritablement bien et ses connaissances littéraires et historiques sont indéniables. Je vous invite à lire _Entretien avec un vampire_ et _Lestat le Vampire_. Il y a une forte influence française et ses personnages valent le détour. J'imagine que bon nombre d'adolescentes se contentent de fantasmer dessus mais si on prend la peine de lire en profondeur, on se rend compte de toute la richesse.

\- Hum… » Marmonna l'adolescent peu convaincu.

« Je suis certain que les personnages de Lestat et de Louis vous parleront. J'oubliais de vous dire que l'ambiguïté entre les personnages est palpable. »

Ron sembla réagir à l'argument et l'homme eut un léger sourire. L'argument de l'homosexualité était aussi efficace qu'une carotte pour faire avancer un âne.

« Ne soyez pas trop élitiste. Même si la littérature se perd, il reste quelques bons écrivains. »

Il lui tendit _l'Entretien avec un vampire_ et Ron débuta avec peu d'entrain le livre. En début de soirée, l'enseignant abandonna ses papiers et ses livres pour aller enfiler son manteau.

« Ronald, je sors, si vous voulez manger il y a les restes d'hier. »

L'adolescent réagit à peine, finalement trop absorbé par sa lecture, il marmonna un « oui » et l'homme quitta l'appartement. Ron était absolument absorbé par le récit, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une histoire de vampires puisse être si captivante. Il raffolait du cynisme exacerbé et de l'égocentrisme de Lestat tandis que Louis l'exaltait à travers ses remords et ses regrets d'ancien humain. Il en vint à se dire qu'il regarderait peut-être l'adaptation cinématographique. Il devait bien avouer que Brad Pitt était splendide, il était maintenant curieux de le voir dans la peau de Louis. Gardant le roman à la main, il réchauffa une part de ragoût en se disant qu'il allait devoir donner raison à son professeur. Il s'imaginait déjà en train de faire une nuit blanche alors qu'il allait s'installer en tailleur sur son lit, un verre de jus de fruits à côté de lui.

Sur le coup des trois heures du matin, alors qu'il s'horrifiait à propos du destin d'une enfant de quatre ans transformée en vampire, il entendit son professeur rentrer. Il s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait d'Anne Rice, et, arrivant devant sa porte, il fut pris d'un doute. Il s'affola subitement en comprenant que son professeur avait ramené quelqu'un. C'était la première fois que cette situation se produisait. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois que Snape sortait le soir, mais Ron ne savait que faire à présent. C'était une chose de savoir l'homme gay, c'en était une autre d'avoir la preuve tangible.

Immobile devant sa porte, il reconnut sans surprise la voix si caractéristique de son enseignant et une seconde. Les deux chuchotaient, et, saisi par la curiosité, l'adolescent se baissa à hauteur de la serrure pour les épier. Mais rapidement il abandonna son idée, il était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit avec l'obscurité du couloir alors que les hommes se trouvaient à un mètre à peine.

Il finit par entendre la porte de la chambre de l'homme s'ouvrir, elle se situait juste en face de la sienne, puis en prêtant l'oreille, il réussit à distinguer quelques bruits de succion. Il resta là pendant plus de dix minutes avant d'entendre des gémissements s'élever. Il rougit face à sa propre audace.

Il retenta de jeter un œil à travers le trou de la serrure. Il ne sut s'il devait être satisfait ou mortifié en découvrant la porte de la chambre grande ouverte, laissant le champ libre sur le lit de son professeur. Seule la lumière de la lampe de chevet éclairait faiblement la pièce. Il put distinguer vaguement les hommes allongés, il voyait principalement le dos dénudé de l'enseignant. Aussitôt, Ron fut frappé par sa pâleur, il y avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant à voir les muscles bouger sous cette peau.

Ne se sentant pas le courage nécessaire pour continuer son entreprise, Ron préféra se rassoir sur son lit et oublier ce qu'il venait de voir. Reprenant sa lecture, il était déterminé à finir les aventures des deux vampires dans le Paris du XIXe siècle. Profondément concentré sur les mots, il tenta de se constituer une bulle hermétique.

« Plus fort ! »

L'adolescent sursauta si fort que son roman donna l'impression de bondir hors de ses mains. Les yeux écarquillés, Ron essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur. Un autre cri suivi, mettant le feu à ses joues.

« Mon Dieu, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… » Piailla-t-il d'une voix désespérée.

L'embarras faisait remonter un brusque sentiment de piété alors que l'inconnu continuait de crier son plaisir et des insanités. Il plongea sa tête entre ses mains.

« Ne surtout pas imaginer Snape nu en train de baiser, sainte mère de Dieu, sortez-moi de là… »

Au bout d'une heure les cris continuaient et, au-delà du désespoir, le roux se demandait comment cela pouvait durer aussi longtemps. Lorsqu'il se masturbait, jamais cela prenait autant de temps. Face à l'agression sonore qu'il subissait, il avait abandonné l'idée de finir son livre.

À six heures, alors que le silence était enfin arrivé après plusieurs rounds, Ron décida de quitter la chambre en catimini pour boire un café ou un thé, qu'importe. Il imaginait que les deux hommes s'étaient endormis. Il ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible et sortit, gardant les yeux vers le sol comme pour surveiller que le plancher ne craque pas. Néanmoins, il voulut jeter un bref regard vers la chambre d'en face afin d'être sûr de n'avoir réveillé personne. À peine l'eut il fait qu'il vit son professeur debout en train d'enfiler son sous-vêtement.

« Mon Dieu, mon Dieu merde… » S'exclama-t-il aussitôt à demi voix en se cachant les yeux et en disparaissant vers la cuisine avant que l'homme ne dise quoique ce soit.

Il manqua de peu de se prendre l'encadrement de l'entrée de la cuisine dans sa confusion. Non, il n'avait absolument pas vu une demi-seconde son professeur de littérature nu.

« Absolument pas. Je n'ai rien vu, je n'ai rien entendu… Absolument rien vu. » Répéta-t-il alors qu'il recommençait à rougir de plus belle.

Il s'activa de mettre la cafetière italienne sur le feu. Il resta devant la gazinière, totalement focalisé sur le goutte à goutte du café. Il n'allait jamais oublier cette image, il resterait chamboulé.

« Tout va bien, tu n'as pas du tout entendu ton prof baiser des heures, Ron… Et tu n'as pas du tout vu son pénis…

\- Je m'excuse pour tout ça, je suis le premier contrarié. »

L'adolescent sursauta puis se retourna prudemment, fort heureusement son professeur était totalement habillé mais cela ne suffit pas pour faire disparaître ses rougeurs. L'homme semblait ennuyé mais aussi quelque peu embarrassé.

« Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu… » Reprit-il en soupirant.

« Vous… Vous êtes chez vous.

\- Vous n'aviez pas à subir tout ce dérangement, si j'avais su qu'il était du genre à réveiller les morts je me serais bien abstenu.

\- Ils sont tous comme ça… Je veux dire… aussi…

\- Bruyants ? Heureusement que non, je serais sourd à l'heure qu'il est. » Répondit-il avec une pointe de mépris pour son amant d'un soir, il était vraiment mal tombé.

Ron ne répondit pas, se contentant de verser le café dans deux mugs. Il en tendit un à l'homme. Chacun sembla frissonner au frôlement de leurs doigts. L'adolescent se focalisa sur sa boisson.

« J'espère que cela ne vous perturbera pas trop.

\- J'espère aussi… »

Restant debout dans l'étroite cuisine, ils burent en silence. L'atmosphère était à nouveau détendue.

« Hé, je peux prendre une douche ? »

Le professeur et l'élève regardèrent l'intervenant.

« Putain de merde ! » S'étrangla Ron, atterré par la vision qu'il avait.

L'inconnu, un homme d'une petite trentaine d'années et blond, se tenait tout sourire devant eux. Entièrement nu. Le maître des lieux se lamenta et lui dit qu'il était préférable qu'il s'en aille. L'homme ne s'en offusqua pas et retourna dans la chambre.

« Au moins il a un beau cul. » Emit l'adolescent au plus grand étonnement de l'homme.

« Prothèses. Entre le jeans moule burnes et la chirurgie, on ne peut plus se fier à personne. » Marmonna-t-il en se réservant une seconde tasse de café.

Il en avait bien besoin après ce fiasco.

X

Ron avait envie de vomir, vraiment. Il voulait s'enfuir le plus loin possible des trois adultes qui lui faisaient face. Il gigota un instant sur sa chaise, il se sentait épié. De l'autre côté de la table se tenaient le directeur, la conseillère d'orientation et son professeur de philosophie. Le second trimestre venait de s'achever et bientôt les élèves allaient devoir envoyer leur dossier aux différentes écoles et universités. Habituellement, un tel rendez-vous avec les membres du lycée n'était pas nécessaire. Seuls les élèves dont la situation était jugée défavorable pour le baccalauréat étaient conviés à un entretien. Ron faisait partie de ces élèves en difficulté à cause de ses résultats faiblards.

« Alors Ronald, sais-tu pourquoi tu es convoqué ?

\- Oui monsieur le directeur.

\- Nous allons discuter des orientations que tu envisageais

\- Ou plutôt songer à un redoublement. » Se fit entendre la voix criarde de la conseillère.

Ron eut une moue agacée, Dolores Ombrage était un démon.

« Voyons, n'allez pas si vite en besognes. Ronald, que prévoyais-tu de faire après les examens ?

\- Je souhaite étudier la littérature à l'université. » Répondit-il en faisant son possible pour ignorer l'exclamation hautaine d'Ombrage.

« Il n'y a pas de débouchés en littérature, qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire ? Enseignant ? » Attaqua-t-elle.

« C'est ce que j'aime.

\- C'est une chose d'aimer une matière, c'en est une autre d'avoir les capacités pour suivre dans le supérieur. » Intervint son professeur de philosophie.

« J'ai de bonnes notes dans cette matière.

\- De bonnes notes, c'est à voir, quatorze ce n'est pas excellent et vous tournez autour des neuf de moyenne dans les autres matières.

\- Mademoiselle Ombrage, ne soyez pas si démoralisante. Il est vrai que Ronald fait partie des meilleurs élèves en littérature, il faudrait l'encourager dans cette voie. » Déclara Dumbledore avant de s'adresser à l'élève, « Mais il est vrai qu'il faudra travailler davantage pour les examens de fin d'année. Tu ne peux pas tout miser sur la littérature Ronald.

\- Oui monsieur le directeur.

\- Albus, permettez-moi de souligner un détail non négligeable. Mr Weasley envisage des études longues et je doute qu'il puisse suivre malgré son intérêt. » Contrat l'enseignant.

« Pourquoi le Professeur Snape n'est pas là ? Il s'agit du professeur principal, lui. » Demanda Ron qui s'échauffait.

Il n'attendait aucun piston de la part de son professeur même s'il habitait chez lui depuis près de quatre mois. Mais l'adolescent se disait, qu'au moins, Snape ne le prendrait pas pour un idiot fini même si l'homme lui avait déjà fait remarquer ses notes inégales.

« Le professeur Snape est certes ton professeur principal mais nous avons jugé préférable de faire appel au professeur Brett qui a pu suivre ta scolarité depuis l'année dernière. » Expliqua le directeur avec calme, « Je pense personnellement qu'un élève peut réserver des surprises lorsqu'il est dans un environnement qui lui plaît. »

Ron se jura de ne plus jamais traiter le directeur de vieux fou. À ce moment-là il était prêt à lui déclarer son amour, promettant de travailler comme un acharné à l'université s'il le fallait. Ombrage se racla la gorge alors que le directeur écrivait quelque chose sur son carnet. La femme se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge.

« Oui ?

\- Puis-je vous rappelez les divers incidents dans lesquels Mr Weasley est impliqué ? Insultes, multiples heures de colle, familiarité avec ses professeurs, violences. Il a frappé deux camarades !

\- Quoi ! » S'écria le garçon.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette foutue conseillère en tailleur rose dise ça comme s'il était le seul fautif.

« Je confirme les sautes d'humeur de Mr Weasley Mr Miller, le professeur d'éducation sportive peut en témoigner. » Intervint Mr Brett.

« C'est injuste, professeur Miller ne cesse de sous-entendre des choses dégradantes, idem pour les élèves ! Ils m'insultent et m'intimident au quotidien.

\- Cela ne justifie pas votre comportement.

\- Parce que le leur est justifié ? Il n'y a eu aucune sanction !

\- Baissez d'un ton. » Ordonna son professeur.

« Je n'ai pas eu vent des problèmes de Mr Weasley, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il se trouve, monsieur le directeur, » Commença d'un air pincé la femme, « que Mr Weasley sur-réagit à certaines plaisanteries d'adolescent sur sa sexualité…

\- Des plaisanteries ?! Ils m'insultent, me frappent, quelqu'un m'a attrapé par les couilles ! » Gronda l'adolescent.

« Surveillez votre langage ou vous êtes bon pour une exclusion ! »

Bouillant de rage, Ron tenta de se calmer, l'exclusion était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Les poings serrés, il tremblait néanmoins.

« Allons, allons… Calmons-nous, je vous prie. »

Ron laissa échapper un bruit mécontent qu'il avait piqué à Snape à force de l'entendre le faire. Le vieil homme reprit :

« Qui est cet élève qui s'est permis de commettre un tel geste ?

\- Pourquoi ? Ça vous intéresserait ?

\- Les jeunes sont parfois idiots. Les années passent et rien ne semble changer hélas… »

Le directeur parut se perdre un bref instant dans ses pensées, Ron ne chercha pas à trouver un sens à ses paroles. L'entretien s'acheva enfin, laissant l'élève rentrer chez son professeur où il pourrait maudire tout le monde comme il le souhaitait.

L'après-midi, Severus rentra chez lui et découvrit son élève en pleine lecture. L'homme resta contre l'encadrement de la porte du salon et se permit d'observer l'expression studieuse de son élève. À la vue de l'épaisseur de l'ouvrage, il devina qu'il s'agissait de la Bible.

« Êtes-vous contrarié pour lire la Bible avec une telle concentration ? »

Au fil des semaines l'enseignant avait découvert une étrange habitude chez son élève. Lorsque celui-ci se sentait excessivement nerveux, il attrapait la Bible et pouvait la lire durant des heures. L'homme n'avait pas osé demander le pourquoi de cette habitude. Le sérieux et la maturité que dégageait l'adolescent étaient séduisants. Ron leva la tête et son front garda ses rides de concentration.

« J'ai eu mon entretien d'orientation, Ombrage devrait-être virée pour les conneries qu'elle débite ! »

Severus ne pouvait que confirmer ses propos, il fuyait lui-même comme la peste cette femme au comportement absolument ridicule. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent et déposa un sac sur la table basse. Ron l'interrogea d'un regard.

« Joyeux anniversaire en retard dira-t-on. »

L'élève ouvrit la bouche, incrédule que l'homme ait eue une telle attention à son égard. Il sortit un livre massif du sac et écarquilla les yeux. Aussitôt, il l'examina sous toutes les coutures et feuilleta les pages.

« Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait exister ! »

Il s'agissait d'un recueil de poèmes d'Arthur Rimbaud mais celui-ci était loin de ressembler aux impressions habituelles. Au lieu de voir les poèmes typographiés, les poèmes étaient écrits de la main du poète. L'écriture fine et élégante tapissait les pages et côtoyait les ratures. Même si les textes étaient en Français, Ron était époustouflé.

« C'est vraiment les photos des manuscrits de Rimbaud ?

\- Exact.

\- Merci ! »

Le sourire éclatant du garçon fit perdre pied à l'homme et son sourire satisfait se fana lorsqu'il se fit la réflexion.

X

Accoudé contre le bar, Severus jouait avec un billet entre ses doigts alors que la musique hurlait dans la boite. Il faisait chaud, à s'étouffer, pourtant l'homme se sentait à l'aise. Le barman torse-nu fit glisser son verre de rhum sur le comptoir. Il tendit le billet et avala cul-sec l'alcool ne voulant pas s'attarder là où les gens s'attroupaient le plus. Il s'approcha des estrades où de jeunes danseurs hautement dénudés se déhanchaient sur le refrain de _Whatis love_ sous le regard appréciateur de nombreux hommes. Certains habitués le saluèrent alors qu'il regardait vaguement les corps dansants.

Il était dans une terrible impasse, il s'était rendu compte de la gravité de la situation lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il désirait son élève. Ce gamin gauche, impatient et passionné avait réveillé son intérêt. À la fois profondément naïf, il pouvait être d'une maturité épatante pour son âge avec des centres d'intérêt étonnants.

Parmi la foule, son regard accrocha celui d'un jeune homme aguicheur. Cela lui arrivait parfois d'attirer des jeunots d'une vingtaine d'années malgré son âge et son visage peu avenant. Le fait de fréquenter cette boîte depuis plus de quinze ans alimentait sa réputation. Il attisait souvent la curiosité.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un danseur qui s'accroupit en face de lui. Severus avait une vision sur son entrejambe moulée dans un string en cuir, le jeune se déhanchait lascivement tout sourire alors que l'homme lui glissait un billet de dix livres dans la ceinture. Frustré par son attirance taboue, Severus se dirigea vers les backrooms de la boite. Un sentiment de honte le saisissait pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Lui qui durant des années avait connu une sexualité libérée et peu de relations sérieuses, il éprouvait maintenant un malaise à fréquenter les backrooms à son âge.

Morose, il s'engouffra dans les couloirs, tamisés d'une lumière rougeâtre, qui puaient l'alcool, le sexe et la sueur. De nombreux hommes s'abandonnaient à des relations sexuelles mais Severus n'y prêta pas attention et se contenta de s'adosser contre le mur. En face de lui, un couple éphémère baisait. L'un avait enlevé entièrement son pantalon qui traînait maintenant par terre pour pouvoir encercler les hanches de son amant qui le culbutait sans douceur. C'est alors qu'il reconnut le jeune homme aguicheur de tout à l'heure. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour la seconde fois et le jeune homme lui sourit entre deux cris rendus muets par la musique entêtante. Sous les lumières rougeâtres, les cheveux blonds vénitiens adoptaient une teinte rousse. Severus vint défaire son pantalon et commença à se masturber.

Alors qu'ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, un autre inconnu arriva et se mit directement à genoux devant Severus. Ce dernier agrippa les cheveux de l'homme pour l'empêcher de débuter une fellation. Après avoir farfouillé dans sa poche, il lui tendit un préservatif mais l'homme ne sembla pas apprécier le geste et se contenta de partir.

« Petit con… » Siffla Severus.

Il détestait ces imbéciles qui refusaient d'utiliser des protections. Se pensaient-ils au-dessus de tout ? Son attention se reporta sur le jeune en face de lui qui se faisait toujours culbuter par son amant qui visiblement commençait à fatiguer. L'enseignant vit juste puisque l'homme jouit quelques secondes plus tard. Il remonta son pantalon et partit sans un regard pour son amant.

Le jeune homme reprenait difficilement sa respiration, le sourire toujours présent à l'image de son érection. Regardant Severus, il se retourna lentement contre le mur et se cambra dans une invitation silencieuse. L'aîné ne put s'empêcher d'humidifier ses lèvres à cette vue. Il s'approcha de lui et enfila rapidement le préservatif avant de venir se coller contre lui. Sans même échanger leur nom, ni même un mot, Severus s'enfonça profondément dans le corps offert.

Il avait trente-huit ans et il baisait des inconnus en pensant à un élève à peine majeur. C'était d'une tristesse pensa-t-il.

Severus rentra sans un bruit au milieu de la nuit, fatigué et sur les nerfs, il se déchaussa à la hâte et se dirigea directement dans la cuisine sans allumer la moindre lumière.

« Ha, vous êtes rentré. »

L'homme se crispa lorsqu'il vit son élève dans la pénombre en train de boire de l'eau. Ronald avait l'habitude de se lever la nuit pour s'hydrater. Severus fit son possible pour ne pas s'attarder sur le torse de l'adolescent qui dormait la majorité de son temps en jogging.

« De l'eau ? »

L'homme hocha la tête et avança vers le placard pour se saisir d'un verre. Il resta immobile quelques secondes devant son élève qui le regardait intrigué.

« Vous permettez ?

\- Ha oui, pardon m'sieur. » S'excusa-t-il en comprenant qu'il bloquait le passage, une certaine familiarité s'était installée entre eux au fil des mois.

Il s'écarta légèrement pour libérer le placard. Son professeur était tout près, légèrement courbé au-dessus de lui, il pouvait sentir l'odeur de sueur. Et, dans son état somnolent, Ron sentit son cœur s'affoler.

Lorsque Severus s'écarta, il ne put s'empêcher de scruter le visage du jeune homme à peine éclairé par les réverbères de la rue. Si près de lui, l'enseignant fut frappé par la beauté brute du garçon. Un Rimbaud des temps modernes s'amusait-il parfois à se dire durant ses rêveries. Ses cheveux décoiffés et la pâleur de sa peau parsemée de tâches traduisaient une innocence terrible. Severus ne s'attardait jamais bien longtemps sur ces yeux d'un bleu nuancé qui donnaient inlassablement l'impression de transpercer votre âme.

Que disait Verlaine à propos de ces yeux ? Des « grands yeux inquiétants » si sa mémoire était bonne, il n'en savait plus grand-chose, ses pensées se distillaient peu à peu. Ron avait ces mêmes yeux d'un bleu pâle et inquiétant que Rimbaud. Des yeux émouvants et enfantins qui donnaient pourtant l'impression d'avoir vu trop de choses et qui vous pénétraient.

Ron ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait mais il attendait patiemment, son regard fixé sur l'homme. Il pouvait sentir son souffle lent contre son visage tant ils étaient proches. Il ne put réprimer un frisson lorsque Severus vint encadrer son visage d'une seule main comme pour examiner les traits de son visage. La paume était rugueuse mais chaude, accueillante. L'adolescent déglutit en sentant le pouce de son professeur venir dessiner ses lèvres et s'attarder sur celles-ci. Pris d'une impulsion, il les entrouvrit et les renferma autour du doigt.

C'était à peine une demi-phalange, pourtant le contact bref avec la langue du garçon suffit pour se répercuter dans le sexe de l'homme. L'image de son sexe à la place du pouce passa furtivement dans son esprit embrumé. Horrifié, Severus s'écarta violemment et quitta la cuisine, laissant le garçon pantelant.

X

Ils n'avaient jamais fait mention de cette nuit, l'oubliant presque comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve. Cela n'avait pas pour autant perturbé leurs rapports qui étaient toujours ceux d'un professeur et d'un élève où une étrange amitié se faisait ressentir. Ron se tenait à présent dans l'entrée de l'appartement, sac à la main et une valise à ses pieds. On était au mois d'août, les examens étaient finis depuis longtemps et le jeune homme de dix-huit ans avait eu son diplôme de justesse. Il s'apprêtait néanmoins à partir dans le nord de l'Angleterre pour suivre des études de littérature. Après neuf mois de cohabitation, Ron avait du mal à croire qu'il allait quitter Londres et vivre tout seul pour les prochaines années. Avec l'aide de Severus, il était parvenu à faire les dossiers nécessaires pour avoir le droit à une bourse et à une chambre universitaire.

C'était une nouvelle page qui commençait, et, malgré l'angoisse, l'excitation d'une nouvelle vie était palpable. Il avait prévenu ses parents de son départ, sans surprise sa lettre était restée sans réponse. Après tout ils n'avaient pas cherché à savoir où il se trouvait après tous ces mois. Il se tenait en face de Severus qui ne disait pas un mot.

« Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

\- Portez-vous bien, vous allez vous en sortir. »

Cette assurance remplit le cœur du jeune homme de joie, il sourit de plus bel.

« Vous aussi. J'espère pouvoir vous remercier un jour, vous m'avez beaucoup appris. »

Il n'eut pas d'effusion de larme, ni accolade, cela importait peu au roux qui savait au fond de lui qu'il allait revoir l'homme. Un jour, sans doute dans longtemps, Severus Snape avait joué un rôle si important qu'il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il puisse en être autrement. Après de nouveaux remerciements, il quitta l'appartement et prit le train pour un endroit où il ne connaissait rien, ni personne.

L'adaptation à sa nouvelle vie d'étudiant se fit étrangement facilement, du moins pour Ron qui s'était toujours imaginé un univers horriblement contraignant et éreintant. En réalité, il avait rapidement compris qu'il suffisait de ne pas sécher les cours pour passer facilement les partiels. Cela semblait évident mais ce n'était pas le cas pour un bon nombre d'étudiants. Ainsi, le roux profita grandement et sut tirer les avantages de sa nouvelle vie.

Il se lia d'amitié avec deux hommes de sa promo qui étaient aussi ses voisins de chambres. Il s'agissait de Dean et de Seamus, deux amis de longue date qui avaient finalement formé un couple fusionnel. Ils l'avaient pris sous leur aile. Cette année-là Ron embrassa pour la première fois un homme, il coucha aussi pour la première fois. Cela avait été laborieux et hésitant mais Ron parvint peu à peu à s'épanouir. Il découvrit les joies des boîtes gays sans pour autant multiplier les expériences, il gardait toujours une certaine retenue.

Au cours de ses trois premières années qui se déroulèrent sans heurt, il suivit des cours intensifs de français et se découvrit une certaine aisance dans la langue. Il comprit alors ce que lui avait dit Severus sur les traductions. Un texte dans sa langue originale dévoilait bien plus de secrets, cela le poussait constamment à améliorer son français. Cette volonté le poussa d'ailleurs à partir en échange Eramus à Paris pour réaliser ses deux années de master. Il s'agissait d'un défi de taille. Trop habitué à lire et à écrire dans cette langue, il avait été un temps terrifié de parler. Honteux de son accent prononcé, il avait découvert avec surprise qu'il s'était attiré la sympathie de nombreuses étudiantes. Ces nouvelles fréquentations lui permirent de trouver une aisance en Français.

Ces cinq années s'étaient écoulées à une vitesse folle, et ce qui lui paraissait être une lointaine utopie devint bien réelle. Sur un coup de folie, sans doute, il décida de retourner en Angleterre pour trois autres années afin d'obtenir un doctorat. Parfois, pour passer le temps, il écrivait ce qu'il appelait des « conneries », il s'agissait de papiers griffonnés qui nourrissaient les rêves d'un futur écrivain. Pourtant, après un an, il était parvenu à publier un petit recueil de textes dans une maison d'édition indépendante. Il pouvait remercier l'une de ses enseignantes qui l'avait poussé à accomplir ce projet.

Après huit ans d'étude en littérature, il était devenu « Docteur en lettres », titre qui laissait incrédule Ron. Coup de génie ou coup de chance, il ne savait pas comment justifier son étrange réussite. Il n'avait jamais excellé en cours, il était d'ailleurs toujours incapable de former des phrases parfaitement académiques et pompeuses.

Fraîchement « docteur » maintenant qu'il avait fini sa thèse, il allait devenir maître de conférences et professeur dans une université londonienne. Il s'était inquiété à l'idée de devenir professeur et de devoir parler devant des centaines de personnes. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'aurait cru pouvoir mener un tel parcours. Personne, hormis une, aurait parié sur sa personne. Il était le premier étonné.

Ron inspirait et expirait longuement pour calmer les battements de son cœur, entre ses mains tremblantes se trouvaient une liasse de feuilles. Deux autres adultes se trouvaient à côté de lui, ils semblaient bien plus sereins que lui. Il se demandait comment ils parvenaient à garder ainsi leur calme.

« Nous allons accueillir à présent trois nouveaux intervenants pour passer à la seconde partie de ce colloque. » Se fit entendre une voix travers le micro.

Ron respira profondément une nouvelle fois avant de se diriger sur la scène de l'amphithéâtre où plusieurs enseignants étaient déjà installés à une table, un pied de micro devant chacun. Le nombre d'étudiants présents impressionna le roux mais au lieu d'angoisser davantage, une vague de fierté l'envahit. Il s'installa en bout de table et les applaudissements polis cessèrent. Il finit par se présenter avec aisance.

« Bonjour à tous, je me présente : Ronald Weasley, nouveau professeur dans votre université. À titre informatif je mènerai cette année le cours magistral consacré à l'Histoire de la littérature anglaise du XXe siècle. Mais aussi les travaux dirigés suivants : « Mythes et légendes bibliques dans les réécritures », « Expression de l'anti religion en Angleterre et en France au XVIIIe siècle » et pour finir « Histoire des romans pornographiques au siècle des lumières ». J'espère vous voir nombreux à ces cours, ayez pitié d'un bébé prof tout juste sorti de ses examens. »

L'assemblée fut parcourue d'un léger rire qui soulagea l'homme. Spécialisé dans la relation entre littérature et religion, ses travaux étaient principalement dirigés vers la Bible. Il avait toujours ressenti ce mélange étrange d'attraction et de répulsion pour le texte sacré. Aujourd'hui, il se disait qu'il avait trouvé un juste milieu entre le petit garçon croyant qui recrachait ce qu'on lui disait et l'adulte intellectuel et athée qu'il était devenu. Malgré tout, il gardait une affection sincère pour la Bible.

Le colloque reprit, les enseignants débâtaient autour des philosophes des Lumières tout en répondant aux questions des étudiants.

« J'aimerais avoir l'avis du professeur Weasley sur le sujet puisqu'il est le spécialiste le plus pointu ici. » Intervint à un moment un enseignant sur sa gauche.

Un sourire à la fois amusé et affectueux étira les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Naturellement, professeur Snape… » Débuta-t-il avant de rentrer dans les subtilités du sujet.

Le colloque continua encore deux heures avant de s'achever. Ron avait ressenti l'euphorie de retrouver son professeur après huit ans de séparation. Il savait que l'homme avait abandonné le lycée pour retrouver les bancs de l'université mais Snape n'était en aucun cas informé de son affectation dans le même établissement. Serait-il heureux de le revoir ? Serait-il fier du parcours qu'il avait accompli et dont il avait été le pilier ? Lorsque les étudiants sortirent, il s'approcha de l'homme, son sourire ne voulait s'effacer.

« Bonjour professeur.

\- Ronald… Toujours débordant de surprises. »

L'homme semblait ne pas avoir changé, comme figé dans le temps avec son visage rude et ses tenues noires et élégantes. Ils s'observèrent comme s'ils se revoyaient chacun dans le rôle du professeur et de l'élève. Ron vit un sourire discret fleurir sur les lèvres de son aîné.

« Cela vous dit un café ? » Demanda-t-il.

« J'imagine que vous avez beaucoup de choses à me raconter. »

Ils allèrent s'installer à un café quelconque où l'homme examina son ancien élève. L'enfant gauche avait fait place à un adulte nonchalant et décontracté. Son regard dévia sur l'avant-bras dénudé du roux où une inscription attira son attention.

« Tatouage intéressant.

\- N'est-ce pas ? » Répondit-il en baissant les yeux dessus.

Quelques mots élégants venaient habiller la peau pâle. « _Une saison en enfer_ », Severus devina aussitôt que son élève s'était inspiré du recueil des manuscrits de Rimbaud qu'il lui avait offert huit ans auparavant.

« Pourquoi vous avez quitté le lycée ?

\- J'avais quitté l'université en pensant que les étudiants étaient soporifiques, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'enseigner à des lycéens irrespectueux était bien pire. Il valait mieux revenir ici pour ma santé mentale. Rien de bien transcendant de la part d'un vieil enseignant.

\- Comme si vous étiez réellement vieux. » Ricana Ron en regardant sans doute trop intensément Severus.

« Vous n'avez pas changé Ronald. Lorsque vous avez une obsession, vous ne la lâchez pas… » Marmonna le brun sur un ton aigre qui ne perturba pas pour autant son interlocuteur.

« Les littéraires sont tous victimes de leurs obsessions, il est difficile de se sortir une idée de l'esprit tant qu'on ne la pas menée à bien.

\- C'est pour ça que vous écrivez ?

\- Ho… Vous êtes au courant du recueil que j'ai publié ?

\- Pur hasard. Votre écriture est assez décente. » Marmonna-t-il.

Severus n'avouerait jamais que, le jour où il avait vu le nom de son ancien élève sur un ouvrage d'une petite librairie, qu'il l'avait acheté sans hésitation. En le lisant il avait ressenti du cynisme, de la dérision, de l'intelligence à travers ces mots.

« Vous avez apprécié la dédicace ?

\- Votre obsession pour ma personne n'a aucune légitimité. » Emit l'homme qui sentait son cœur s'emballer dès qu'il pensait à cette dédicace qui n'avait fait que nourrir sa fascination pour le jeune homme.

« Et pourquoi ? Ne suis-je pas un grand garçon maintenant ?

\- Justement. Vous oubliez que j'ai vingt ans de plus que vous, un gamin a d'autre chose à faire que de fantasmer sur son ancien professeur aigri.

\- Vous savez que ce soir-là j'aurais couché avec vous sans hésitation ?

\- Oui. J'étais votre soutien, vous me faisiez confiance aveuglement. » Répondit Severus en posant sa tasse.

Il avait tant repensé à cette soirée, il s'était senti sale de désirer si violemment son élève.

« On dirait que vous ignorez votre charisme, votre propre valeur. Cela va bien au-delà de la simple obsession. »

Severus soupira en le voyant s'entêter. Le silence prit place et Ron regarda vaguement par la fenêtre.

« Wilde disait que pour résister à la tentation il fallait y céder… » Dit-il doucement sans le regarder.

« Cette citation me sort par les yeux. Les étudiants la recrachent à tous vas dans leurs copies.

\- Pas faux. » Confirma le jeune homme en souriant, « Peut-être que j'ai passé l'âge d'être votre Rimbaud, je me fais vieux aussi.

\- Insolent comme toujours Ronald. »

L'enseignant avait adopté un ton réprobateur mais il ne put dissimuler son amusement.

« Voulez-vous passer chez moi après ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? Eclairez-moi.

\- Ho, certainement pour lire quelques poèmes dégoulinant de bons sentiments, Severus. »

L'homme secoua la tête, à moitié désespéré, avant d'accepter l'invitation.

Peut-être que ce soir-là Ronald parviendrait à abaisser les dernières barrières de Severus en lui faisant comprendre que cette histoire d'obsession cachait quelque chose de bien plus profond.

 _« Je dédie ce livre à Severus Snape, cet autre Verlaine. »_ , avait-il succinctement écrit en guise de dédicace à la publication de son livre.

Finalement c'était bien plus que le simple fantasme de reproduire la relation de deux fantômes du passé qu'ils admiraient plus que tout.

Les yeux brillants, Ronald avait regardé intensément l'homme devenir son amant alors que ce dernier venait enlacer fermement leurs doigts. Sur la table de chevet se trouvait le recueil.

Et ce recueil de pensées sans queue ni tête débutait, c'était une succession de souvenirs et de réflexions brefs. Décousus.

« _Cigarette au bec malgré le froid automnal, ce n'était pas moins d'une centaine de lycéens qui se serraient devant l'établissement pour profiter de la pause du matin avant la reprise…_ »

* * *

 **(1)** 10 ans d'écart, 16 ans d'écart, 31 ans d'écart.

 **(2)** Histoire véridique, alors qu'Arthur Rimbaud était hébergé à Paris, il a décidé d'éjaculer dans le café de son hôte. Bien sûr, il a été rapidement congédié. Il s'agit d'une des nombreuses frasques de Rimbaud. Ce genre d'anecdote est passé sous silence et souvent méconnu.

Enjoy.


End file.
